


真心为你/Sincerely for you

by Akane_dREam



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam
Summary: They are looking for comfort and answers from each other to free themselves from desperate wish.他们在彼此身上寻求慰藉与从无望中脱身的答案。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a backup in case someday I started to hate LOFTER and I find AO3 might be the last place I can post contents with sex scenes. :(  
> Anyway wish you enjoy the story (though it doesn't have a happy end).
> 
> 跑到AO3上来补个档。祝阅读愉快。

01-The End  
界塚伊奈帆的销声匿迹几乎是一夜之间才被人发觉的，直到这个时候，他已经从公众的视野中消失了足有一年零七个月，期间没有任何作品问世。虽然他曾经拿过大小不少奖项，包括金海鸥奖的最佳男配角、学院奖的最佳男主角，然而获奖的新闻从来都是昙花一现的惊鸿，界塚伊奈帆从来不曾爆红，除却那一二次堪称异常的绯闻以外他在各大报章上极少出现，社交网络上也不存在任何粉丝群体账号。世人对他大多是对演技中肯有礼的称赞，倘若仅仅是他本人，没有多少人在乎他的私生活。事实上，若不是他那比他本人还要稍有名气的姐姐界塚雪迫不得已地召开记者招待会解释她与当红一线男星斯雷因·特洛耶特隐婚的事实，即使是职业的娱乐记者们也不会在这时候才猛然察觉另一位本来应当出现的男配角——又或者是真正的男主角之一——早已从公众视野中彻底消失，无影无踪无迹可寻。  
斯雷因·特洛耶特与界塚雪早已结婚的消息一经公布，舆论顿时哗然。男方是从出道开始就积累了惊人的人气、长盛不衰的巨星，女方虽然在各方面也不算失色，却有唯一一次逼近“丑闻”的重要经历，在特洛耶特的众多女性粉丝眼中当然是配不上她们的男神的。界塚伊奈帆的去向不明在此时更加显得意味深长地突兀。经纪公司自然是一句不肯多说，于是娱记们用尽手段掘地三尺，连界塚伊奈帆名下曾经的房产有几处分别在哪都挖了出来，还是没有发现他的踪迹——之所以说是“曾经”，是因为包括它们在内他所有的财产现如今都属于他的姐姐，唯有一辆私家车，似乎是在约一年半前遭到了严重的损坏后报废了。知晓这个情报的记者作出了大胆的推测，好笑的是却因为推测的结果导致他最终没有勇气将它公之于众，以免受到道德的谴责。于是这件事情就如此石沉大海。  
——但还是让我们回到现在，这个时候发布会还没有开始，记者们正扛着长枪短炮等着。

02-The Start  
倘若对三年前那惊世骇俗的新闻还有些印象的话，所有人都认为界塚伊奈帆绝不会缺席对姐姐如此重要的场合。起初不过是在某次记者探班的现场，当时正大红大紫的界塚雪在拍摄过程中意外跌落受伤被紧急送医，记者们像是闻到了血腥味的饿狼，转眼间就蜂拥到了医院。人一多难免吵闹，也难以保证所有的人都能恪守职业道德不去打扰家属和医生，只是谁都没有料到第一时间赶来的界塚伊奈帆会以那样极端的态度呵斥那几个“过分了”的记者。在娱记们的印象中，面对记者界塚伊奈帆大多数时候都略嫌冷淡疏离，绝对算不上亲近，可是至少还秉持着最低限度的彬彬有礼。这是他唯一一次当众动怒，在几个记者迫不及待举着相机扑到刚被推出抢救室的界塚雪病床边上的时候，界塚伊奈帆当即以称得上粗暴的动作动手将他们扯开，有一个记者甚至撞上了医院走廊的墙壁，昂贵的相机摔在地上发出令人心痛的碎裂脆响。  
“你们这些贪得无厌的人，事到如今到底还想从雪姐身上榨取什么？  
在这仿佛时间冻结的一刻医生护士们推着界塚雪的病床从界塚伊奈帆身后快步奔向病房，没有记者敢于再上前半步。那是他们从来不曾见过的震怒，像一场巨大的海啸从极远的地方无声无息地滚来，接触海岸的时候毫无征兆，骤然涌起了滔天巨浪。界塚伊奈帆深绯色的眼眸里凝着冰冷的视线，尖锐得像是能够把人死死钉住，让他们胆寒却无法逃走，恐惧却不能发声。界塚伊奈帆的声音沉重而悲恸，掩盖不住内里濒临绝望的敌意——即使界塚姐弟情深在圈内早已人尽皆知，这样的画面也还是有些出乎人们意料。一直陪在旁边的助理代替伊奈帆紧跟着医生去关心雪的伤情，而伊奈帆一个人挡在所有记者的面前，阻断他们一切正常或不正常的探知触角，同他们长久地僵持下去，犹如铜墙铁壁半步不退。

在娱乐圈，艺人与记者这样的对峙并不罕见，所以在同一时刻不少人才会感到与过往经验的违和。反应快的记者很快就在报纸上登出了头条，以最大号的字体指出界塚伊奈帆异常（而并非是“激烈”）的态度只可能是由于他对他的姐姐怀有异样的感情。姐弟二人从小父母双亡相依为命的经历亦被用来作为借题发挥的材料。尽管很快就有圈中友人如加姆·克拉夫特曼和妮娜·克莱因出面驳斥流言，与界塚姐弟关系最为亲近的密友网文韵子却一反常态地没有发声。经纪公司姗姗来迟的说明是网文韵子小姐因病入院治疗，对此事一概不知，然而这未免让其他人的辩护显得有些苍白无力，反倒引起了更多人的无端怀疑。曾经为人交口称赞的界塚伊奈帆各种护姐的行动反转成为他恋姐情结的表现。他专心照顾手术后的姐姐从而对一切议论不予任何回应，现在也被视为欲盖弥彰的逃避或是不伦恋情的佐证。可能是因为医院里发生的事情让界塚伊奈帆确确实实地得罪了某些人，穷追猛打的媒体在长达一个月的时间里都不肯放过他这条新闻，不断挖掘可供消费的新鲜谈资——也算是应了界塚伊奈帆的那一句，“贪得无厌”。  
纵然当事人采取了彻底的冷处理，经纪公司也不断从中周旋，事件还是愈演愈烈，成为了在任何地方都不得不议论的热门话题，以界塚姐弟为中心不断扩大波及影响范围。一开始还有熟识的朋友不断替他们辩驳，发现再怎么说都无济于事之后也都闭上了嘴。姐弟二人本来堪称完美的名誉一落千丈，落入泥土里成为被千夫所指的对象。就是在这个时候，斯雷因·特洛耶特的一句话成为了事件微不足道的转机。被问到对即将出演的话题作《Aldnoah Zero》有何期待的时候，斯雷因·特洛耶特耸耸肩，若无其事地回答道：  
“界塚君是非常优秀的演员，我认为这次和他的合作会有很大的收获。”  
“您如何看待界塚伊奈帆与他姐姐的恋情？”有记者追问。  
“他不是这样的人。”  
“您怎么能够这么肯定呢？”  
“因为我了解他。”  
那样笃定的语气让在场的记者们都有了几分困惑。特洛耶特与界塚此前并无明显的交集，他一个外人到底有什么资格做出这样的断言。然而议论着界塚姐弟的记者们看客们，不也同样是外人吗？人们忽然意识到人与人之间的感情实在是难以捉摸，纤细、复杂、微妙如若走钢丝。界塚伊奈帆到底是否爱恋着他的姐姐，恐怕只有神明知道，人类的任何揣测都是愚蠢的，任何判断都是可耻的胡说八道。  
而有关界塚雪的流言的彻底终结，最终还是因为有关界塚伊奈帆的第二个绯闻。

03-First contact  
除去《Aldnoah Zero》的制片人以外，恐怕再无第三个人知道为何会在风口浪尖上敲定界塚伊奈帆为主演之一。斯雷因·特洛耶特作为圈中身价数一数二的巨星，提出这样一个对同演者的要求本来就无可厚非，况且平心而论界塚伊奈帆的演技也是无可挑剔的。界塚雪的参演是早就决定的了，虽然这么一来这对姐弟要饰演的也是一对姐弟，未免惹人遐思，但是看到最后的效果后谁都没有什么怨言了。  
界塚雪伤愈复出，《Aldnoah Zero》开机。两位男主演以最专业的的精神展开合作，拍摄非常顺利。开播后人们转而关注剧情的发展、人物的命运，渐渐不那么关心界塚家的“那些破事”。尽管伊奈帆不是容易喜怒形于色的人，但斯雷因多少能够看出他脸上淡淡的笑意确实随着流言的平复与日俱增——他确实深深地爱着他的姐姐，连呼吸都带着眷恋的味道。唯有这个时候伊奈帆侧脸的线条会有惊人的和缓，让他看上去少了几分平时的冷峻，以至于能让看见的人的心都彻底柔软。  
在一场对手戏前伊奈帆和斯雷因坐在旁边休息。他们对完了台词，等候上一条戏结束。镜头里的女孩哭得不是很到位，导演让她多试了几次。斯雷因单手支着下巴心不在焉地看了一会儿，不意身侧的界塚伊奈帆开口搭话。  
“雪姐和我的事情，谢谢你当初替我们说话。”  
斯雷因回过神，转头看向伊奈帆。伊奈帆稍稍抿着唇，似乎抿出了一条末端上扬的弧度。他对待旁人好像从来都是如此克制，这样微不可察的笑容已经称得上最高的诚意，斯雷因却认为这样对于界塚伊奈帆而言已经很好。他回以一个淡淡的微笑，一双碧眸里透出的目光却异样地透亮犀利，像是能够穿透一切精致的伪装和精湛的演技。  
“没什么。”斯雷因平静地说，“看到你就像是看到我自己，忍不住就想要帮你一把罢了。”  
伊奈帆挑起一边的眉毛，表示询问。斯雷因看着那一双深绯色的眼睛，那里面清清楚楚地倒映着自己面孔，唇边的笑被抿成意味深长与感同身受的形状。  
“虽然可能不如你的处境尴尬，但我知道爱而不可得的那种绝望。”  
他回答的声音很轻，目光捕捉到了伊奈帆身体的一丝颤抖。他们注视着彼此的眼睛，伊奈帆的眼睛里有轻颤的波澜，久久无法平息地反复震荡着，在伊奈帆再度开口的时候摇动他微微沙哑的声线。  
“……假如不是这样呢？假如我并不是……”  
“那我那句话就没有说错。”斯雷因的回答依旧平静，“界塚，我了解你。所以我不会是你们的敌人。我不会是你的敌人。”  
话语无声无息地落地，良久之后伊奈帆才露出一个苦笑：“我们不该是敌人。”  
斯雷因也笑了。他知道伊奈帆在说剧本上的台词。上一条戏终于过了，安静的片场突然热闹起来，斯雷因站起身准备拍摄，伊奈帆也站起来，出其不意地给了他一个拥抱。斯雷因自然地回抱住伊奈帆，忽然发觉对方的身高比自己略矮一些，下颌勉强能够放在自己的肩上——界塚伊奈帆真的不算高大，放在一夫当关的场景里里更是显得画面的压迫感太重，可他为了姐姐，硬是就这么挡住了。斯雷因的视线有些模糊，在混乱的光影中勉强辨认出中间一个金色的背影，然后只是一眨眼就再也看不见了。  
“谢谢你。”  
耳边伊奈帆的声音蓦然响起。斯雷因轻叹一声，纵然心底残存的那些柔情并非因伊奈帆而起，他却觉得要给伊奈帆也未尝不可，不需要故作淡漠。  
他紧了紧揽住伊奈帆的双臂。  
“……我也是。”


	2. Chapter 2

04-The Rose  
斯雷因·特洛耶特并不善于讲故事。这个故事本身乏善可陈，而他也没有什么华丽的辞藻，可以用于描述他心脏中埋藏着的明明最为单纯的情愫。他仅仅是爱着艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾利欧西亚，除此无他。他们有时候会友善地谈天，没有什么拘束，但他不曾向这个姑娘吐露过自己的任何一丝不恰当的心事。倘若一定要他开口，他也不知道从何谈起——他早已忘记自己从何时开始对她倾心，只记得现在的自己无可救药地爱着她，宛如爱着暗夜中的唯一一束璀璨日光。  
“很无趣对吧？”斯雷因从容地自嘲，“我清楚地记得我和她的每一次交集，即使这些全部都是最普通的问候与闲聊，她说过的每一个字我都记得清清楚楚，但也是仅此而已。没有任何的戏剧性，像是根本就不存在，谁都不会相信我爱她。”  
伊奈帆把手里盛着咖啡的纸杯递给斯雷因，面色是斯雷因这些日子里见惯了的波澜不惊：“爱就爱了，哪有什么原因。”  
那双深绯色的眼中蕴着温柔而深切的了然。斯雷因默然笑了，低下头抿了一口咖啡。  
“……她没有可能和库兰卡恩分手吗？”  
“假如世界上所有的人都因为暗恋的人有对象而希望他们分手，未免太没有节操。”  
“连许愿都不能允许的话，就太残酷了。”  
“没有必要祈求不会发生的奇迹。”  
斯雷因一仰头把咖啡全部喝完，随手把纸杯捏扁。他站起身来朝垃圾桶走去，刚要把纸杯丢进去，目光突然落在旁边的一大束蓝色玫瑰上——上一场戏里他刚刚把这束花抛在地上，花苞被摔得有些松散。花束虽然贵，可是花瓣要是散了大家也不愿意要了，剧组的工作人员还是不太忍心把花束扔进垃圾桶，于是把它靠在旁边。伊奈帆走到斯雷因身后的时候，斯雷因正蹲下身拨开花束，从里面仔细地抽出唯一一支完好的玫瑰。他闻了闻花的味道，然后在伊奈帆看不到的角度微微自嘲地笑了。  
“送给你。”斯雷因站起来，回身把玫瑰交到伊奈帆手里，“仅存的，唯一的奇迹。”  
斯雷因丢掉手里的空纸杯，不回头地走了。伊奈帆手里握着那支玫瑰，茎上的短刺没入掌心，有浅浅的钝痛。他低头学着斯雷因闻了闻，玫瑰本不浓郁的香味似乎早已被染料的气味掩盖，近乎自欺欺人的一种想象。他无言地在心中低叹，把花拢在胸前。

05-Dating  
伊奈帆站在电影院门口张望了一会儿，刚摸到口袋里的手机就看见屏幕一亮，锁屏界面上显示出一条新短信。  
「我买好票了，在电影院大堂等你。」  
伊奈帆松一口气，走进电影院。直到这个时候他才确定斯雷因约他出门看电影并不是只发生在他脑子里的想象。那朵玫瑰被他压成书签，雪姐把它夹在最近看的一本小说里。玫瑰以后两人在片场里不再有任何除却工作以外的交流，反倒是斯雷因像是终于时来运转，和艾瑟依拉姆渐渐能在休息时有说有笑，虽然有时候不可避免地会带上库兰卡恩，至少比之前好上许多。杀青的时候自然是大家互相交换了联系方式，但伊奈帆无论如何料不到没过几天就收到了斯雷因的一条短信，约他出门看电影。  
伊奈帆毫不犹豫地答应了。工作日去电影院的人不多，相对安静的环境给他一种安心的舒适感。他在电影院大堂里一眼捕捉到斯雷因几乎完全隐藏在角落阴影里的背影，想了想还是不打算出声喊他，而是快步走过去拍了拍他的肩膀。斯雷因吓了一跳。  
“你来得好快啊。”看清来人之后斯雷因松了口气。  
“不是约好了两点半吗。”伊奈帆看了眼手机上显示的时间，“看什么片子？”  
斯雷因把票递给伊奈帆。看见片名的时候伊奈帆轻轻皱了皱眉。  
“……动画片？你的兴趣在这里？”  
“你很反感动画？”  
“不是。只是觉得不太像是你的风格。”  
“看真人电影的话总会不由自主地去研究演员的演技，太累了。至少在休息的时候想暂时把和工作有关的一切全部撇开。”斯雷因耸耸肩，然后像是想起什么一样又忍不住笑：“说起来我说约你看电影，你也不问要看什么就答应了，哪有这样的。”  
伊奈帆一怔。收到短信后他考虑过时间地点，直到现在却都没有关心过要看什么，好像他赴约的理由只要有斯雷因·特洛耶特就足够了。  
“……可能是因为信任你的品味。”  
“现在看到我选的片子，后悔了？”斯雷因扬起眉毛。伊奈帆发现斯雷因挑起眼角的时候天然地含着一种轻微的戏谑，却会因为他情绪的不同有时显得友善有时表露嘲讽，有时候又难以揣测，几乎可以称得上是他标志性的神情，“可惜你后悔也来不及了。”  
“没有。”伊奈帆果断地回答，和斯雷因一起往放映厅走，“但是话说回来，所以你是觉得我会喜欢这样的电影才来约我的吗？”  
“也说不上是这样。”斯雷因把票递给影院的工作人员，朝对方礼貌地一笑，并没有看着自己正在说话的对象，“只是觉得约你的话心情应该会很好。”

工作日的下午，放映厅空空荡荡，只有四五个像是附近大学的学生，因为人不多反而宁肯避开中间视野最好的位置也不愿意挤在一起，坐得零零散散。斯雷因毫不犹豫地就带着伊奈帆往中间走，等伊奈帆坐下来之后又想起了什么一样站起来。  
“我去买瓶饮料。你要吗？”  
“不用了。”伊奈帆从随身的包里拿出一个瓶子，不出意料地收获了斯雷因讶异又佩服的眼神。  
“……你还真是个居家好男人。”连语气里都带上了敬佩。  
“没什么，习惯而已。不介意的话你可以拿去喝。”  
斯雷因坐回座位上，顺从地接过伊奈帆递来的水瓶，拧开瓶盖：“怎么能说得这么轻描淡写，有这样的习惯的男生可是很受女孩子欢迎的。”  
“嗯，说实话，我不是很在乎别的女孩子怎么想。”  
斯雷因愣了一下，瓶口刚凑到嘴边又停住。伊奈帆淡淡笑了笑。  
“虽然说起来这个习惯也是因为女孩子养成的……雪姐从来不会记得出门带水。”  
“……是这样啊。”斯雷因略一迟疑，“那我是不是还是不要喝的比较好？”  
“眼前的人最重要。”  
伊奈帆温柔地说，嗓音沉静，深绯的瞳色宛如细腻的红酒。斯雷因微微有些失神，眼睑反射性地一眨回过神来，于是朝伊奈帆笑笑，直接就着瓶口喝下去一大口水。

在放映过程中他们没有说过话，像是恰好坐在一起的陌生人。斯雷因习惯靠在椅背上，单手支着脑袋；伊奈帆更惯于身体前倾，用双手搭成一个稳固的三角形托住下颌。他们两个共用两人中间的同一个座椅扶手，一前一后互不相干，又像是某种无言的默契分配。  
电影中规中矩，也算是值回票价。离场的时候他们从放映厅的另一个门出来，绕到了影院的另一条走廊里。走廊两侧摆满了最近上映的几部电影的大幅海报，最大的一幅上印着艾瑟依拉姆的大特写——她回过身子看向镜头，金色的长发被风吹扬起来遮住她大半张脸，却衬得露出来的一双碧色眼瞳令人吃惊地清亮，让伊奈帆不得不承认这个画面确实很美，忍不住脚步慢了下来；斯雷因却目不斜视地朝前走，直到留意到伊奈帆并没有跟上来才回过头。  
“怎么了？”  
“艾瑟依拉姆的海报。”  
“你说这个啊。”斯雷因折返到伊奈帆身边，抱着双臂看着海报，“它怎么了？”  
伊奈帆转过头，一双澄明通透的深绯色眼眸凝视着斯雷因的双眼，以无声的眼神代替一切的问题。斯雷因读懂了伊奈帆目光中的全部内涵，苦笑着轻叹。  
“……啊，我知道。”他说，“但我不是说了吗，今天不想去想任何有关工作的事。”  
“她只是工作吗？”伊奈帆语气平淡地问。  
“她只能是工作吧。”  
“我以为你们之间至少有了一些进展。”  
“不可能的。”  
斯雷因重新迈开步子。稀薄的人流中间给他们留出很大一片缓步的空间。他们并非对艾瑟依拉姆的海报恋恋不舍，但两个人不约而同地以最慢的步伐前进，把走廊的空间无限延展。下午的阳光斜斜地被走廊外面大楼的玻璃幕墙反射过来，虽不明亮却照旧燥热，把斯雷因浅银色的发丝染成橘色，像是旧电影的滤镜。伊奈帆觉得脸上被太阳照得发烫，习惯性地拧开水瓶，掂了掂瓶子的重量，谨慎地抿了一口，在瓶子里留下刚好够喝一口的水。  
“她没有想改变心意的倾向，再如何进展都是南辕北辙，到不了我想要的结果，还不如就保持这样的礼貌关系，免得横生枝节。”斯雷因冷静得逼近冷淡，“再说她和库兰卡恩在一起也很不错，看她也挺开心的样子，这样就很好。不是说爱一个人就是希望对方幸福吗。”  
“除了在电视剧里以外没听说过。我只听说过爱情是具有排他性的。”  
“……”斯雷因被硬生生从正面驳回来，斜眼看着怼他的伊奈帆：“我早就听说你有个很厉害的学位，所以是心理学？”  
“不，是物理学。”  
“……很了不得啊。”  
“嗯，是这样。”  
斯雷因不料伊奈帆接二连三干脆利落地给出差点能噎死他的回答，实在是想不出什么精彩的话来回应他，愣了一下之后忍不住笑出来。伊奈帆不明所以地看着笑得有点停不下来的斯雷因，这表情又不知道哪里戳中了斯雷因的笑点，让他看了一眼之后又开始笑。  
“再笑的话你就要被人认出来了。”伊奈帆注意到已经有路人朝这个笑个不停的人投来好奇的目光，虽然不多，但是以斯雷因的名气，要被认出来是迟早的事。  
“抱歉抱歉。”斯雷因好不容易收敛住笑声，然而眼里眉角仍然染着笑意，像是一颗璀璨的发光天体，足以占据整个天空——尽管伊奈帆还是不懂斯雷因为什么要笑，至少印象中自己没有在屏幕上见到过这样的笑容，大概不是演技。伊奈帆的心情莫名地有些愉快。他们走出电影院，抬头是一片澄净通透的蓝天，日光开始显出一些临近傍晚的橙色，但太阳还挂在不算低的高度，在他们脚下拉出和自己一样长的影子。  
“时间还早。你打算回去了吗？”伊奈帆看了一眼手机上的时间，“还是再去哪里逛逛？”  
“还能去哪里呢。”斯雷因走下两级台阶，听见伊奈帆的话转过身看他，脸上的笑不合时宜地异常明朗，“刚才我说的约你的理由其实只有一半。另一半的理由是我那个时候想不到可以再去约谁了，好像和任何别的人出门都会很费力，可又觉得一个人孤零零的。其实一直以来我都是这么过的，和别人在一起的时候为了不暴露出任何事情而紧绷着神经，想要放松的时候就独自呆着，从来都不觉得如何。结果好像就是因为和你说过了一次，于是见到了不用继续忍耐的可能性，再也坚持不下去了。所以如果你愿意奉陪的话，去哪里都可以。”  
他顿了顿，像是在考虑措辞。  
“不过，和你出门的话心情会好，这是真的。”  
伊奈帆怔了怔，回过身来的时候发觉自己的唇角已经稍稍向上扬起。斯雷因一直认为伊奈帆不是适合大笑的那类人，轻轻浅浅地露出一点微笑，一定要让人看得见他那双干净得不可思议的深绯色眼瞳，这样是最适合伊奈帆的。

“……既然是这样的话，要不，来我家吃饭吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

06-Prince Charming  
伊奈帆和艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾利欧西亚合作过好几次。她确实长得非常漂亮，同别的的金发碧眼的外国女孩不一样，她身上的色彩像是笼着柔光，让她看上去像是带一种半透明的圣洁。她的性格相当不错，工作也勤勉，演技在新生代一众凭脸吃饭的女演员里甚至算得上出挑。虽然她早早地就公开了和库兰卡恩的恋情，这丝毫不妨碍她成为大量男性粉丝的梦中情人。  
——如果说要喜欢上这么一个人，确实也无可厚非。但不管怎么看，伊奈帆都不认为她可能会成为某场盛大暗恋的女主角，尤其是当男主角是斯雷因·特洛耶特的时候。艾瑟依拉姆纵然漂亮，本质上却是像白开水那样单纯而毫不特别的女孩。这话固然不是否定她的优点，只是一旦与斯雷因有所关联，她这样的女孩未免就有些失色。也许值得庆幸的是她的男友是库兰卡恩，于是彻底地断绝了她和斯雷因之间可能会有的任何联系，世界的轮转得以在颤颤巍巍的平衡中继续。  
斯雷因·特洛耶特才是真正的大众情人，举手投足都是令人憧憬的模样，男女通杀。伊奈帆还记得在《Aldnoah Zero》的宣传发布会上的时候，主持人邀请主演之一的斯雷因给大家介绍这部剧的看点，他还没接过话筒底下的女孩子们就开始尖叫鼓掌，不管主持人怎么维持秩序都不管用。斯雷因从来不肯为难粉丝，只好苦笑。伊奈帆在边上看着，忍不住莞尔，却不料被斯雷因余光瞟见。他稍稍侧过头，明明很无奈脸上却还是无懈可击的微笑，只在伊奈帆能看到的角度故意撇撇嘴，眨一只眼。伊奈帆突然就觉得像是在做什么的时候被抓了个正着，若不是他向来面上表情寡淡，恐怕马上就要别开脸以掩饰这一刻的忐忑。  
在这样的时候，不晓得他会不会觉得忧郁。远不如斯雷因有人气的伊奈帆算得上是置身事外，即使作为男主角之一就坐在斯雷因身边，他照样有充足的时间去胡思乱想。斯雷因坐拥无数女孩的仰慕，里面也许不乏心存幻想的人，不切实际地等待着斯雷因的倾心；偏偏这里面没有艾瑟依拉姆，这如何让人不觉得失落。艾瑟依拉姆看上去没有改变心意的意图，那又会是谁能够撬动斯雷因那颗坚若磐石的心，在那里挤占一席之地。现实不是电视剧，更何况即使在电视剧里，追着男主角跑的女孩子里也只有女主角一个能够修成正果。斯雷因·特洛耶特不是会在大结局前被编剧塞一个对象的苦情配角，于是获得一个新的——或者说是第一个——恋爱的对象难度就变得极高，成为了需要造物主慎重考虑的一个问题，说不定直到世界尽头都找不到解答。  
“你在想什么？”  
斯雷因说完了感言，主持人重新接过了话筒，转而邀请女主演回答问题。斯雷因发觉伊奈帆似乎在想什么想得出神，又不好大声说话，于是朝伊奈帆靠过去低声问他。伊奈帆摇了摇头。

斯雷因曾经说过他们两个也许很相似，所以能够互相理解；伊奈帆却以他一贯条理分明的逻辑把他们划作镜面对立。世界也许亏欠斯雷因一个能够互相爱恋的恋人，而伊奈帆，恐怕是被亏欠了一个可以容身的世界。他们两个到底谁更应该忧郁，谁更应该惆怅，谁更有可能从中解脱，大约是永远不会有好的答案的。

伊奈帆沉默了片刻，没有回答。斯雷因本不打算追问，正要把头转回去，伊奈帆忽然对他笑了笑。他有些吃惊，又有些不明所以，但还是回以笑容。

这就是了。既然如此，至少互相之间能够给一些温和的安慰。

07-My Beloved Sister  
——网文韵子小姐，怕不是积忧成疾吧。  
不知道什么时候有了这样的传闻。在一段时间的静养后她回到了《Aldnoah Zero》的片场，纵然化妆师使出浑身解数，纵然她依旧敬业勤勉，拍摄的过程中她看上去总有些憔悴，一双美丽的紫色眼眸不如往日光彩明媚，而她偏偏演的又是那样一个开朗的女孩。经纪人客客气气地替她回绝了多数的片约和活动，说是她的身体健康状况还不允许她如此劳累，这次参演也只是因为早已签下片约。即使她已经再度回到公众视线里，她仍然没有对界塚家的事情做出任何评论——当然，事件正在淡出公众视野，她没有必要再次提起。于是她长久地保持缄默，记者们拟好的通稿躺在电脑硬盘里落满了二进制的灰，没有出场机会。  
很久之前就有人说网文小姐对她的青梅竹马界塚伊奈帆抱有好感。就算她不止一次在公开场合否定过，然而娱乐圈里这样的话能值几分。她向来是界塚伊奈帆那一边的人，却在青梅竹马被流言侵扰的要紧时刻巧合地因病休养，莫非是因为她确实无法否定？她无法否定的真相，她想要装作看不见的真相，把她的爱恋彻底打入无望深渊的，残酷而扭曲的真相。原本只有自己一人知晓的不堪与苦痛被公之于众，像是被赤裸地摊在青天白日下，有谁能够忍受？她本来就是最无辜的那一个，何苦把她逼到悬崖边缘，无路可退。

界塚伊奈帆什么都知道，但也不过仅仅是只能是知道而已。否则绝不会是这样的惨烈光景。  
人哪能控制得住那么多无常的世事。

 

杀青当天晚上全剧组都参加了聚餐。大概是轻松的气氛感染了韵子，她的气色看上去比平时好了不少，和大家说说笑笑的，敬酒也来者不拒，卸了妆的脸上仍然有着自然的红晕。年轻演员坐在一堆吵吵闹闹，雪和几位较为年长的演员还有导演和编剧坐在另一边，聊着“年长者的话题”。加姆喝多了，突然站起来大声表示要他其实曾经想以歌手身份出道，现在要一展歌喉演唱AZ那超高难度的片尾曲来证明自己的实力。马上就有人起哄表示欢迎，噼里啪啦一通掌声之后，斯雷因发现坐在自己身边的伊奈帆不知道什么时候把手机放在了桌面上，打开了录音界面。  
“你在做什么？”  
答案一见即明，斯雷因只是想要个搭话的理由而已。加姆正在清嗓子，马上就要开始唱了，伊奈帆压低了回答的声音，向来清浅的笑容里少有地露出一丝顽意。  
“录下来等他酒醒了放给他听。”   
加姆扯着嗓子嚎了起来。就算他是自己少有的好友，伊奈帆还是很耿直地第一个把耳朵捂上，对面的韵子和莱艾也很不给面子地当着加姆的面就堵上了耳朵。实际上就连另一边的“大人们”都停止了说话，还算比较有良心地拼命想忍住笑，但是显然并不成功。对桌的雪和伊奈帆交换了一个心照不宣的微笑，很快又错开了目光。斯雷因不得不承认加姆没有歌手出道是有道理的，一边捂着耳朵一边向伊奈帆投去心领神会的目光。伊奈帆眼中含着笑意，因为手机正在录音所以并没有说话，仅仅是回以比平日寡言的他能够说出更多言语的眼神，建立起无声却丰富的对话。加姆一曲唱毕，醉眼朦胧且满意地打量着他的各位听众，大家终于爆发出大笑与掌声，继续聊天喝酒。起哄得最厉害那几个用力拍着加姆的肩膀以偏转十八度的方式夸他唱得好。伊奈帆拿起手机按下保存键，抬眼的时候看见又有人端着酒凑到韵子身边，交谈了几句之后韵子也端起了自己的酒杯和对方碰杯，一仰脖子喝完一杯酒，也不管身侧的莱艾咬牙切齿地拽她的袖子。灯光泛着橙色，但伊奈帆还是能看出她脸上的红晕已经蔓延到了耳后，紫水晶般的眼眸也有些失焦。  
“韵子。”他起身越过桌子，指节敲了敲韵子面前的桌面，“你喝得太多了。”  
韵子的目光悠悠地转了一圈，终于落到伊奈帆身上：“没有啊，我还很清楚呢。”  
“都已经喝得满脸红了。”  
“只是容易在脸上显出来而已。我有分寸的。”  
“而且你刚刚才住过院。”  
“那都是好几个月以前的事情了。”  
“我打电话让你经纪人过来接你回去。”  
在莱艾赞赏的眼神里伊奈帆真的坐下来开始打电话了。韵子一下子沉下脸，不高兴地瞪着伊奈帆。伊奈帆沉着地回视着她，拨通的电话放在耳边。  
“伊奈帆，都这样了你就不要管我了好不好。”  
——对于和韵子不怎么熟悉的斯雷因来说这已经算得上非常少见的画面了。韵子向来待人和气，也不爱和人争执，况且又是对着伊奈帆，怎么语气会这么尖锐。莱艾的嘴角动了动，扭过头去。斯雷因识相地没有出声，看看韵子又看看伊奈帆。  
“不见咲小姐吗。”电话接通了，“请你过来接一下韵子。她今天酒喝得太多了……果然是这样吗。嗯。……我们现在在……”  
“界塚伊奈帆！”  
韵子提高了声音。伊奈帆像是没有听到，给不见咲报完地址挂了电话。韵子仅有的一点醉意烟消云散，但她当然知道自己不可能驳倒伊奈帆，她根本不可能拿伊奈帆怎么样。她气得站起来就往外走，莱艾眼明手快地抓起韵子的包站起身，快速地朝伊奈帆丢了一句“做得好”跟了出去。看到这里斯雷因也算是大开眼界了。  
“……这样真的没关系？”斯雷因谨慎地问。  
“嗯。虽然我知道韵子酒量还不错，但是不见咲小姐说医生叮嘱过她要注意饮食尽量少喝酒。就算她要生气我也不能让她喝。”  
“你明明是存心要让她生气吧。”想起刚才的对话斯雷因就莫名头大，如果自己的话，至少能找出一万种好好哄着韵子的方法。  
“有吗？”偏偏伊奈帆看上去还一副真的很惊奇的无辜样子，“我只是想让她不要再喝了。”  
“……你体贴人的方式还真是特别。”  
伊奈帆淡淡地笑一笑。

“毕竟她是我的青梅竹马，就像我的姐妹一样啊。”


	4. Chapter 4

08-Silent Night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright.

 “Cut！好这一条过了！准备下一场！”

导演的声音响起在寂静的雪夜中，片场的空气松弛下来，周围此起彼伏地有“辛苦了”的回应。伊奈帆向上一场对戏的演员微微鞠躬致谢，接过助理递给他的羽绒服，转身退到场边休息。他自己接了一杯热水捧在手里取暖，助理手脚麻利地替他卸了妆。另一边的工作人员正在忙乱地为下一场戏做准备，群演们陆陆续续地往另一个拍摄的场景走，导演和几位主演聚在一起讨论几个细节。嘈杂的人声中隐隐传来了平安夜的节日歌声，清脆的铃声像是会摇晃着洒下雪花。碎盐般的雪落在他的头顶肩头，慢慢堆积起来没有融化，在他身上堆出一个小小的雪堆。

“看来我来的正是时候。”斯雷因的声音蓦然在他背后响起。伊奈帆回头，斯雷因正站在他身后，手里提着SweetyHeart蛋糕店的纸袋，脸上带着温和的笑。伊奈帆的眼睛亮了亮，拉过旁边的一张椅子，斯雷因在伊奈帆身边坐下，从袋子里取出一块蛋糕，放在伊奈帆手里。

“怎么突然来了？”

“平安夜一个人过太寂寞了。想了想能去找谁，最后还是只愿意来找你。”

“瑟拉姆小姐是下一场戏。”

“是吗。”

“库兰卡恩也来探班了。”

伊奈帆的声音平淡而果断。

“……我知道。今天可是平安夜。”

斯雷因回答之前的停顿长得不自然，回答时的语气也轻快得做作，目光飘忽着瞥向远处正在同导演比划着什么的艾瑟依拉姆，过了好久才转回来。他的演技过于明显地拙劣，简直对不起他那么多杰出的作品。伊奈帆专注的看着他，却没有办法判断这是不是斯雷因故意为之的一种演绎，用于表现那种苦涩到了极致的惘然——伊奈帆低下头咬了一口手里的夹心蛋糕卷，夹心的橙酱像是用苦橙酿出来的酸到了极点，从舌尖渗入骨髓。

“我们不要讨论他们的事情了。”斯雷因的口吻像是在谈论天气，“不在眼前的人有什么值得被议论的。”

“你明知道他们都在这里，却还是来了。”伊奈帆咽下蛋糕，声音却还是低得含混不清。

“因为我想见的人是你。”

斯雷因温柔地回答，一双碧眸宛若初春的湖水，出乎意料地带着与瞳色不符的暖意。伊奈帆很难得地稍微笑了笑，但很快又意识到他毕竟面对着斯雷因·特洛耶特那无从辨认实质的演技，浅笑沉重地敛去。

“我才不信。”

“看在蛋糕的份上就信了吧。这可是你说过好吃的。”

伊奈帆把刚才捧在手里的温水递给斯雷因暖手，然后再咬了一口蛋糕，自己却有些冷似的踩在椅子腿之间的横杆上蜷成一团。斯雷因注意到他头顶肩头堆着的小小雪堆，于是抬手去拂，雪花一片片顺着伊奈帆的头发滑下来，伊奈帆迅速地把手里的蛋糕拿开，另一只手敏捷地打了斯雷因的手一下。

“雪花落在蛋糕上了。”

“啊，抱歉。”斯雷因又拍了拍伊奈帆肩上的碎雪，“我是怕雪化了弄湿你的头发，会冷。”

斯雷因清理干净伊奈帆一身的雪花，剩下的时间就转而观察吃蛋糕的伊奈帆，唇边一抹若有若无的笑。拍《Aldnoah Zero》的那段时间斯雷因就见识过伊奈帆如何怕冷，有一场在大雪天拍的戏，斯雷因穿着不算厚的戏服在户外跑来跑去，也还只是觉得微冷而已，而伊奈帆已经冻得脸色青白，为了确保表演的效果他大部分时候都裹着羽绒服缩在旁边取暖，等脸上恢复一点血色之后才脱掉羽绒服马上流利地来一段表演。此时的伊奈帆被羽绒服裹得严严实实只露出脸和一双捧着蛋糕的手，活像一只仓鼠之类的小动物，而斯雷因自己是个在做生物观察作业的小学生。

“……你就这么看着我不觉得无聊吗？”

“我觉得观察你蛮有意思的。你就当我在见习演技吧。”

“我可不是小动物什么的。”

“被看得害羞了？”

“不，随便你看，我不介意。但是建议你不要把我当成可爱的小动物，因为不像。”

斯雷因笑了一声，反倒用力去揉伊奈帆的头发了，把化妆师做出来的造型弄得乱七八糟，动作随意得像是在揉一只兔子，忽然若有所思：“如果我带酒过来的话你是不是就不会像小动物了？”

“这有什么关系吗？”

“不管怎么说去探望男性朋友带蛋糕去也还是太奇怪了吧。”斯雷因歪过脑袋，“但是你似乎不怎么喝酒，上次聚餐也没见你喝多少。印象中你说过这家店的蛋糕不错，所以买了这个。”

“平时没有喝酒的习惯而已。需要奉陪的话也无妨。”

“只是说说话也挺好的。”斯雷因委婉地回答，瞥了一眼伊奈帆手里的蛋糕，“我以为在这种情况下借酒浇愁是比较常见的配置。”

“我以前也这么以为。”伊奈帆淡淡地讲述，“于是试着喝醉过一次。酒本来就是苦的。醉了以后大脑中只剩下非常微弱但又很清楚的一点意识，偏偏残留在那里的却是最想忘记的事情，根本是无处可逃痛不欲生，醒过来的时候脸上残留着盐分僵硬的触感，最后的结论自然而然地就只能是最好不要喝酒。”

话题蓦然变得沉重。伊奈帆看见斯雷因露出了略带惊愕的笑，虽然转瞬即逝，马上就把头扭到了另一边，却意外地像是本来面目。

“所以你带蛋糕来正好。”伊奈帆沉静地微笑，抬眼看着阴沉沉堆满了云的夜空中不断地飘落细雪。远处的喧闹离他们越来越远，圣诞节的乐声也渐渐听不见了，在地上一层一层堆积起来的雪仿佛能够吞没所有声响，只留下纯白无暇的静谧。斯雷因托着下巴不知道看着哪里出神放空。他们本来都不是话多的人，相识以来能够称得上建设感情的活动也大多只是坐在一起各做各的事情。他们都很擅长给对方营造舒适的存在空间，这样坐着就已经足以放松精神。拍了大半个晚上的戏伊奈帆觉得确实有点饿，SweetyHeart的橙酱夹心蛋糕卷又是一如既往地好吃，于是埋头又咬了一大口。分量十足的橘色果酱从蛋糕卷里溢出来，沾到唇边。

“味道怎么样？”斯雷因突然问。

“挺好吃的。橙酱的味道正好，不会很酸但也不腻。”伊奈帆把蛋糕咽下去，视线落在被斯雷因放在旁边的纸袋上，“你不吃吗？”

“不饿，吃不下，所以打算留着。”

明明眼角的余光还是留意着伊奈帆手里吃到一半的蛋糕很馋的样子。伊奈帆稍稍思索了一下，把蛋糕递过去。

“不介意的话可以给你尝一口。”

“……你是不是太随意了啊。”

“没有什么关系吧。”伊奈帆神色平淡，“反正都是男人，再说上次你也用过我的杯子喝水。不过你要是不愿意的话也不勉强。”

“那我尝一口。”

于是斯雷因倾身吻住了伊奈帆。伊奈帆的嘴唇上还沾着橙酱，让这个吻变得清甜起来——他说得对，橙酱的味道正正好。初初接触的唇瓣因为夜晚的寒冷而有些干燥粗糙，而果酱却是湿润滑腻的。斯雷因双手捧住伊奈帆的脸不让他侧身躲避，舔掉那些沾在伊奈帆唇角的果酱，然后去触碰那双被唾液湿润了的唇瓣。是不是因为橙酱的味道还残留在味蕾上呢？伊奈帆尝起来带着清新的柑橘香，如他本人一般清晰。斯雷因不知道自己为什么想要这么投入，但他知道自己必须这么做，他不需要任何努力就可以做到。

伊奈帆突然看见斯雷因身后很远的地方，艾瑟依拉姆不知道什么时候拐过了街角独自一人出现在空旷的雪地上，目光恰好落在他们身上。

原来是这样啊。

伊奈帆能够看出艾瑟依拉姆下意识退了半步，身体细微的动作表明她看出来这一对在雪夜拥吻的人是谁了。但伊奈帆没能看下去。他的注意力无暇分散，只能被死死地束缚在这个正亲吻着自己的人身上。距离太近，伊奈帆看不清斯雷因的眼睛，于是干脆闭上眼，试图从他的吻中探查他的心——伊奈帆本来下意识地要推开斯雷因，不知为何手推到他胸前之后就停住，最后仅仅是抓住他的衣服，在掌心下数着斯雷因一拍一拍的心跳，配合着自己呼吸的节奏。

过了恐怕有一整个世纪的时间，斯雷因的嘴唇终于离开了他。伊奈帆慢慢睁开眼，一双碧瞳落入他微微湿润的视界，麻木与愧疚的色彩里混杂着一抹眷恋。

艾瑟依拉姆早就不声不响地消失了。

“你是想让她看见吗？”伊奈帆提问的声音还是如常平淡。

“……不是。”

“那你怎么解释刚才的事情。”

“……”语末根本不是疑问的语气，斯雷因几乎没有办法回答，唯有假装玩笑：“想尝尝蛋糕的味道啊。”

伊奈帆把手里的蛋糕举到斯雷因面前，斯雷因下意识地往后退了退。伊奈帆快速地抿出一个短暂的笑，然后把蛋糕放到一边。斯雷因自知败了。从某一个时间点开始他们之间就已经不能是能够如此蒙混过关的关系了，能够允许的唯有坦诚。

斯雷因轻轻侧过脸，还是笑了：“你知道我不是这么随心所欲的人。原因当然是因为我想要和你这么做。”

“我才不信。”

伊奈帆话音未落就凑上去吻住了斯雷因，用嘴唇堵住他所有反驳的话。蛋糕的香甜早就在第一个吻里消耗殆尽，只剩下他们自己纯粹的味道，不应该再带有任何甜蜜。斯雷因没有料到伊奈帆的作风也能如此强硬，不断地不断地前进索取，以至于整个人都扑在他的怀里，逼迫着斯雷因去负担自己承受自己。为了不要被整个压倒摔在雪地里斯雷因不得不打起精神，抓住伊奈帆的肩膀控制住他的身体，针锋相对地以更加强硬的姿态回吻，去侵略他，去压迫他，让他屈服。唇舌纠缠的触觉持续地刺激着斯雷因的神经让他的呼吸逐渐变得急促，扣住伊奈帆双肩的手指越发用力像是要穿透他的肩胛。世界仿佛在旋转，大脑叫嚣着缺氧，意识里全是大片的空白，但他就是不愿意放开伊奈帆。直到最后两人几乎是莫名恋恋不舍地分开之后，面对着表情照旧平静的伊奈帆，斯雷因几乎无话可说，脸上骤然发起烫来。

“……现在相信了吗？”像是无可奈何。

“一半一半。”伊奈帆的脸上有显而易见的红晕，瞳色也变得湿润清亮。他朝斯雷因微微笑了笑，“你猜刚才瑟拉姆小姐有没有看见？”

“……我哪里能顾得上那么多。再说从我这个角度也看不见啊。”斯雷因想要转开头避开伊奈帆的目光，却又不敢。他不知道自己身后到底是不是还是刚才那样空无一人，“你看见她了吗？”

“我也不知道。”伊奈帆平淡地给出了意料之外的回答，一如他本来就不在乎的态度，“没关系的，就算看到了她也不会说什么的，就连对库兰卡恩也不会。想让她看见的话，就这么做吧。反正不会有任何后果。”

后果？这个词不偏不倚得就像伊奈帆本人，让斯雷因没有办法先入为主地判断好坏。艾瑟依拉姆的教养不错，确实不会四处长舌八卦；可是她的心也不会泛起任何多余的波澜。一个旁人与另一个旁人之间发生了再如何惊天动地的事情，和她都没有一丝一毫的瓜葛，就像是一场她不感兴趣的电影，她绝不会走入放映厅，自然不会为主角们的爱恨离合所动，不会发笑，不会落泪。荧屏中的人唯有选择尽心去演或者不演，可是一旦上演，没有了这样一个观众，就全部都是笑话。

 

“后悔吗？”伊奈帆追问。

 

斯雷因沉默了片刻，思索了片刻，终于转过头来直视着伊奈帆，轻轻摇了摇头。

 

 

 

09-She is kindly considerate

_21：06:01_

_下周的Tokyo Beasts，我会和瑟拉姆小姐演一段床戏。_

_21:16:22_

_所以呢_

_21:18:50_

_觉得你会在意，所以先通知你一声。_

_21：21：13_

_我在意也没有用啊，难不成按着你不许你演_

_21:22:59_

_总比瞒着你悄悄地就拍了要好。_

_21:26:48_

_我在你心目中就是这么斤斤计较小家子气的人吗？我知道你和她要长期合作拍电视剧还演cp，不要每次你们在剧情里有什么进展都特地来通知我啦_

_21:27:46_

_以防万一而已。_

_21:30:02_

_……假如我每次和雪小姐见一次面说一次话都要向你汇报一次，还把对话向你重演一遍，你难道不会觉得烦？_

_21:31:38_

_我和雪姐的情况和你不一样。你还没有追求到瑟拉姆小姐，所以才需要更加关注她身边别的男人的情况。_

_21:32:27_

_……但是她已经有库兰卡恩了_

_21:33:06_

_还有你这话真是说得让人不爽_

_21:33:58_

_要报备情况找库兰卡恩去_

_21:34:44_

_我还是希望找你报备_

_21:38:00_

_不过这样的话我也挺可怜的。_

_21:45:17_

_你看，所以还是库兰卡恩好吧。_

 

 

 

第二周在一场综艺节目的摄影棚里斯雷因偶然遇到了艾瑟依拉姆。她如常笑意盈盈，朝斯雷因招手打招呼。斯雷因自然回以微笑，霎时间脑海里却浮现出伊奈帆给他发的那条短信，于是不自觉地摇了摇头试图驱散掉那些多余的绮思与已经成型的画面。同来的明星们大多和她交集不多，算得上熟悉的也就是斯雷因一个，于是在休息的时候她就碎步蹦到斯雷因旁边坐下，朝他赧然地笑笑。

“好久不见了，斯雷因君。”

“嗯，好久不见。最近还忙吗？”

“还好吧。不过当初接Tokyo Beasts的时候没想到它能连续拍这么多季。” 艾瑟依拉姆吐了吐舌头，“这段时间打算休息一阵，除了这个片子以外别的戏都不打算接了。”

“辛苦了。”斯雷因回以他最擅长的那种如若暖融春水的微笑。

“斯雷因君有看过Tokyo Beast吗？”

“嗯……第一季的时候看过一点。后来忙起来了就没有继续看了。”

“是吗。”

斯雷因本以为她会失落，结果她反倒好像松了一口气的样子。艾瑟依拉姆顿了一顿，似乎有所踌躇，悄悄打量斯雷因一眼。斯雷因假装没有看见，过了一会儿她果然期期艾艾地开了口。

“那个，斯雷因君。”

“嗯。”

“我上周啊，和伊奈帆先生演了段床戏。”

“……啊。”虽然他早就知道了，但还是保持了恰到好处的吃惊，不会让人觉得他在大惊小怪。

“怎么说呢……其实也没有什么啦，很多镜头都是借位的。然后呢，也没有发生什么奇怪的事情。什么都没有哦！……伊奈帆先生意外地好像超级有经验的样子……啊啊啊我在说什么了啦！我的意思是他演得很好啦，是在说演戏的经验、演戏的经验……”

她满脸通红语无伦次地拼命摆手，又怯怯地看斯雷因一眼，斯雷因一头雾水地看着她。

“……那个，你不介意吧？”

“我介意什么？”

“诶？斯雷因君——”她小心地压低声音，“没有在和伊奈帆先生交往吗？”

——斯雷因险些控制不住面部表情。在艾瑟依拉姆等待回答的一秒半里他的脑中转过无数念头，与他自己相关，与伊奈帆相关，与雪相关，与艾瑟依拉姆相关。最为险恶矫情的一个几乎要占了上风，就在这个时候伊奈帆的声音忽然破空而入，淡淡地就那么一句，冲散了斯雷因即将脱口而出的傻台词傻剧情。

反正不会有任何后果。

“你怎么会这么觉得呢？”斯雷因温文尔雅的微笑无懈可击。

艾瑟依拉姆有些语塞，犹豫了片刻才不安地低声回答：“平安夜那天……我偶然看见你们两个……我不会说出去的啦！我就是怕你会在意所以才打算和你说一声……”

“我看上去有这么小气吗？”

“我不是这个意思……”艾瑟依拉姆小脸一红，委屈地鼓起面颊，手指绞着衣服的下摆。斯雷因笑得亲切，摸了摸她的头顶。

“我知道。谢谢你替我保守秘密……你真是太好了。”

语末有艾瑟依拉姆听不懂的涩然沉重。工作人员推开休息室的门喊了一声“特洛耶特先生马上到您了”，斯雷因应了一声，站起身来，出门之前回头朝艾瑟依拉姆微笑着眨一只眼。艾瑟依拉姆挥挥手，目送他离开。

 

……那么，斯雷因君，确实有在和伊奈帆先生交往吗？

她忽然回过神，愣了好一会儿。


	5. Chapter 5

10-まこころを、君に

“——打扰了。”

“这话你早就该说。”斯雷因关上家门，捡了一双拖鞋丢给伊奈帆，“真的觉得打扰的话，不如去住酒店。”

伊奈帆换上拖鞋：“既然有可以依靠的朋友，还要去住酒店，不就太可怜了吗。”

“诶——我居然是可以依靠的朋友耶。”斯雷因半是戏谑地说，“万一我也收留不了你了呢？你岂不是无家可归？”

“是啊，那我只好露宿街头了。”伊奈帆少有地开了个不怎么高明的玩笑，唇角微微扬起一个弧度。晚上斯雷因突然接到伊奈帆的电话，电话那头的人回到家才突然发现自己那丢了钥匙又赶着出门的姐姐把他的钥匙拿走了，明明是有家回不得的窘境，偏偏声音还冷静得像是在播报新闻，斯雷因一时差点没发觉伊奈帆这是在向他求救。于是斯雷因就把伊奈帆接到了自己家，以免对方真的跑到天桥底下。

斯雷因无可奈何地笑着摇了摇头，带着伊奈帆往里走：“不过我是一个人住，所以没有客房。你打算怎么办？不介意的话……”

“我们之间这句话说得也未免太多了。”伊奈帆随意地看了眼客厅，“……没关系，我可以睡沙发或者打地铺。”

伊奈帆的家政技能没了用武之地。斯雷因固然比不上伊奈帆的家政全能，但至少家里收拾得也算井井有条，没有垃圾遍地。虽然也有凌乱地放着的这些那些，但也不过就是在茶几上乱放杯子和若干零食、在沙发的角落堆几本杂志、玄关里没有收进鞋柜的鞋多了那么一两双而已。以伊奈帆执掌家务的经验，能看出来平时的打扫还是斯雷因自己做的，不是钟点工那种足够标准化但也因此缺乏了点个性的风格。不会把全部的东西安安分分地归位，常用的东西在手边能随时取到就可以了。虽然是第一次来，但伊奈帆莫名地适应了斯雷因家的空气，心想就算是打地铺他大概也能睡得很安稳。

“我本来是提议你和我挤一张床。就当开男生睡衣聚会了。”斯雷因耸耸肩，推开自己房间的门，“我的床还挺大的，睡两个人没什么问题。”

“你要那么大一张床做什么？”伊奈帆探头进去看。

“嗯……既然有这么大的房间就放这么大的床嘛。还可以在床上打滚。”

“你会不会因为习惯了在床上打滚然后把我挤到跌下床？”

“我睡相很好的。”

“那我就放心了。”

这就算是商量好了。斯雷因转身进了旁边的浴室，从柜子里找出一只新牙刷拆开包装，递给伊奈帆：“牙刷我有新的，毛巾实在没有，你可以直接用我的。”

“谢谢。你平时什么时候睡？不耽误你到太晚了。”

“还行，也差不多是这个时候吧。”斯雷因强忍着打呵欠的冲动，“嗯，说起来我还可以借你一件睡衣……”

“谢谢。”伊奈帆看出了斯雷因的困倦，不再多言，转身进了浴室洗漱。他听见斯雷因打开衣柜又合上柜门的声音，然后是走进客厅的脚步声。电视机的声音响了十来秒，一段广告没有播完，又被关掉了。

“……已经播完了啊……”

“什么节目？”伊奈帆咬着牙刷尽可能发音清楚。

“Tokyo Beast。”

“诶。”

“我听说这周放送的情节非常……有意思，还特地打算看一看呢。结果就接到了你的电话，跑去接你了。果然还是没赶上。”

“……”

伊奈帆吐掉一嘴的泡沫，又漱了漱口，捧了一捧水把脸洗干净。

“你果然还是在意的。”

“……是在意，但不是吃你的醋。我没那么傻。”斯雷因沉默了一会儿，“只不过是，有些永远不可能实现的事情，至少我现在有那么微缈的一点希望，能够靠近一点”

斯雷因的声音里带着一种他常用来作为掩饰的笑意。伊奈帆已经足够熟悉，能够从掩饰的模样推测内里的伤势，准确度不算很低；但伊奈帆偶尔也会怀疑，斯雷因毕竟是一位影帝。精湛的演出重重叠叠，到底将心剖开几层，才能看到真正的他自己。

伊奈帆听见电灯开关被按动的声音。似乎是从卧室的方向，关掉了灯。

“我只是想知道她在……那个时候，会是怎样的。我知道这个念头很龌龊。况且她在扮演别人，在导演的指挥下按照剧情表演，那无论如何不可能是她最自然的样子。但那始终是她。我至少还有可以想象的根基。”斯雷因的声音开始轻微地发颤，“我想说服自己这样的想法不算过分，但是我又因此鄙夷自己……鄙视最初产生这个念头的自己，鄙视这个想要让这个念头合理化的自己，鄙视这个即使鄙视自己也没有办法停止的自己。……她本来不应该是我这些想法的对象。”

“因为身体和心是分不开的。”伊奈帆淡淡地回答，“心想要的事物，身体也会想要。只要你一天还爱着她，这种想法就一天不会消失，直到你得到她，或者彻底忘了她。”

“……又是心理学？”斯雷因极为勉强地苦笑。

“不，只是我个人的经验之谈而已。”

“……即使你说的是对的……不，如果你说的是对的。”斯雷因用被子把自己掩埋，蜷缩在床上，“那就无药可救了。”

浴室传来的水声停了。他以为伊奈帆又有些什么高论，但伊奈帆没有回答他。他看见门外浴室照进来的灯光被关掉了，脚步声靠近的声音有些过于轻盈。斯雷因的眼睛适应了新的光线条件，想起来自己把借给伊奈帆的睡衣随手放在床边他可能找不到，自己还一时没留意把被子整个裹在了身上，于是翻了个身松开被子，想给伊奈帆把衣服拿过来。

“伊……”

房间里并没有暗透。斯雷因清楚地能看到伊奈帆立在床边的身影。睡衣就放在他支在床上的单膝边，但他的视线毫无疑问是落在斯雷因的脸上的。月光透过薄薄的窗帘照进来，将他领口处的一片皮肤照得异常白皙；而伊奈帆的手指已经解开了衬衫的第二颗扣子，向下继续移动，渐次解开扣子。那双眼瞳色深绯色泽足够板上钉钉地证明斯雷因眼前的人是界塚伊奈帆，可是那眼里的柔和却不像是他。不像他对着斯雷因微笑的时候那种感同身受的了然，也不像他对着韵子的关照，更不像是他常常用于凝视雪的那种浓郁漫长的深情目光。那眼神过于陌生，就像是……

就像是艾瑟依拉姆。

斯雷因打了个寒颤，面颊却不受控制地开始发烫。伊奈帆已经解开了所有的扣子，布料从他的肩头自然地滑落一半，但他恍若不觉，只是浅浅地笑笑，很快就拉近了两人的距离伸手把斯雷因框在自己身下。伊奈帆温柔地垂下眼——斯雷因蓦然注意到他的眼睫毛很长，使他平时一贯淡漠的神色在此时显得有几分柔软——逐个解开斯雷因的睡衣扣子，暴露出他赤裸的胸膛。

“你……”

“瑟拉姆小姐，就是这么做的。”

声音还是伊奈帆的声音，眼前的人明明还是伊奈帆，举手投足都还带着伊奈帆风格的某些难以言说的清冷细节，可是无端端地，斯雷因眼中的伊奈帆正在渐渐与艾瑟依拉姆重叠，与艾瑟依拉姆饰演的那个女孩别无二致。斯雷因差点忘了伊奈帆是个演技超群的演员。他没有办法推开伊奈帆，只能任由伊奈帆摆布。某种沉寂已久的渴望蓦然窜起一团灼热的火，烧得他的喉咙开始发干，而伊奈帆适时地吻了上来，予以湿润柔软的唇瓣。亲吻的感觉很好，一点点地点燃沉重的躯体，伊奈帆跨坐在斯雷因身上，有意无意地随着亲吻呼吸的节奏摩擦着他们每一寸互相接触的部位。下半身的反应起来了。斯雷因觉得自己不能思考，也不可能逃脱。他怎么可能把界塚伊奈帆当成是艾瑟依拉姆？但是他既找不到这个问题的解答，也没有办法让这系住他理性的最后一根弦不被绷断。

斯雷因猛地翻过身子把伊奈帆按在床上。伊奈帆仰面看着他，深绯色的眼里含着澄澈的水光，清楚分明地勾起唇角朝他微微一笑。这笑其实是很有几分伊奈帆惯常那种淡漠清冷的味道在里面的，落在斯雷因眼里却该死地摄魂夺魄地勾人，毫无理由。月光透过薄薄的窗帘照进房间，斯雷因能看得很清楚。从窗帘之间没有拉好的缝隙漏进来一束格外明亮的纯白光芒，不偏不倚横过伊奈帆的脖颈，让那一片皮肤显得格外秀色可餐似的。斯雷因不迟疑地埋头咬上去，呼吸间尽是伊奈帆的气息，他却不觉得哪里有什么不对。伊奈帆吃痛地闷哼一声，颈间又被斯雷因的舔得酥痒，全身的肌肉都微微战栗，手指下意识地抓住斯雷因的头发，简直像是要把他按在自己身上不肯放开似的。温热潮湿的吻贴着他颈间的皮肤一寸寸熨过去，留下烫伤般的红色痕迹，最后渐渐失去耐心，堵上他持续轻声呻吟着的嘴。没有章法，只是单纯地宣示占有权，一次又一次地施压，像是反反复复地盖下印章。伊奈帆的手滑下来，沿着脊椎滑到斯雷因睡裤的边缘，踌躇着停止前进，指尖落在被勒紧的皮肤上，缓缓地向下推——

下身蓦地一凉，伊奈帆的身体被彻底暴露出来，有什么灼热而坚硬的东西抵在自己下身的入口前，在伊奈帆的意识能够强迫他的身体做出恰当的反应之前就挺入了他的身体。这毕竟是伊奈帆第一次成为这样的角色，而他们谁都没有为此做应做的准备。他的身体还很干涩，通道缺乏开拓，对他们双方而言都不可能有好的体验。但斯雷因仿佛毫无察觉一样，执拗地不知疲倦地重复着抽插的动作，每一下都要深入到底，重重地撞在伊奈帆的身上。

——斯雷因入戏了，伊奈帆有些茫然地仰望着天花板，忽然想到。与其说是无奈的爱意错付，不如说是绝望的兽性崩溃，恰如其分正是Tokyo Beast。脆弱的后穴被反复蹂躏的疼痛让他不由得蜷起手指，在斯雷因的后背上挠出深浅不一的血红痕迹；但那之中似乎又有某种陌生的触觉，让伊奈帆几乎要斯德哥尔摩式地忍耐下去。他的意识被搅得七零八落，剩下的唯有一个要求他“取悦斯雷因”的碎片，却没提示他这个念头最初起源在哪里，更没告诉他做到哪一步才算完成。斯雷因，斯雷因，斯雷因。斯雷因是一只野兽，而他是自愿献身给野兽的鲜活祭品。斯雷因现在在想什么？和他拍戏的时候想的事情一样吗？他有没有好好地留在这个即使残破得只余慰藉、却依旧是唯一的真实的世界里？他得到的慰藉到底存在于现实和戏剧中的哪一方？斯雷因，斯雷因，斯雷因。所有的问题犹如细砂成塔，初初堆积成型就被风吹散，杳无踪迹。

床板吱呀作响，闪躲没有边缘。斯雷因紧紧地按着伊奈帆的双肩把他牢牢禁锢，以粗暴的冲撞强迫伊奈帆的身体打开通路。起初逼仄得让人疼痛的后穴渐渐放松到能够恰到好处地贴合斯雷因形状的紧致，少量的分泌液润滑了通道，斯雷因的进攻开始变得从容，粗重的呼吸声里能听出愉悦的色彩。被疼痛掩去的快感终于得以跃出水面，不由分说地侵蚀伊奈帆的神智。伊奈帆一只手抓着斯雷因的胳膊，另一只握着自己的性器机械地抚弄着，他已经听不见自己喘息的声音，全部的意识都被占据，一双绯色的眼里满是生理性的泪水，朦朦胧胧地透出斯雷因的轮廓。得到了他的人，他得到了的人，他想要的人。像是瓢泼大雨淋漓地落在龟裂的土地上——

“……雪……”

斯雷因忽然清楚地听见了伊奈帆无意识呼唤着的名字，温柔缠绵得蚀骨刻心。心脏有一刻的停搏，囤积的血液压迫心肌，让他痛得险些透不过气。他不觉自己勾起了唇角，倾身更紧地压住伊奈帆的身体，在他耳边低喃：

“……艾瑟依拉姆告诉我说你很有经验……所以是和雪小姐吗？”他轻轻咬住伊奈帆的耳垂，用牙齿揉搓那一小片软肉，沙哑而有磁性的声音里带着恶质的挑衅，“你们情投意合，对不对？真是让人羡慕啊……你明明什么都得到了……来说说感想吧。和自己最爱的人，和自己的姐姐做这样的事情，是什么样的感觉？”

斯雷因摸索出了一些技巧，而伊奈帆的身体已经被充分扩张润滑，足以任他发挥尝试。他刻意地往几个可能是伊奈帆敏感点的地方蹭过去，内壁一阵痉挛般的收缩和身下人骤然变了调的抽气声告诉他他猜对了。斯雷因不忘继续挑逗伊奈帆耳后那片敏感的皮肤，用自己的手代替伊奈帆的手，轻一下重一下地把玩着他的分身。伊奈帆意识涣散地轻声呻吟着，忽然恍恍惚惚地笑了一声。

“她说……没有床戏的经验……但是她那个时候，最缺的明明是说谎的演技……”伊奈帆闭着眼笑起来，“你说得对，我们……我们情投意合。所以做了。越做越发现还想要。想要，想要。我再也不能没有她。已经，停不下来了……”

“所以你骗我。”斯雷因靠在伊奈帆耳边轻声说：“得到了明明只会更加放不下。”

“……是吗？我骗了你吗？”伊奈帆的语言渐渐变得支离破碎，下身传来的快感如同涨潮时的海水一浪越过一浪，早已把他的理智蚕食殆尽，“可是既然得到了，就永远，都是我的了……不会放手……”

“你就是骗了我。”

“是吗……”

“嗯。所以你要付出代价。”

“那你就来拿吧。”

伊奈帆睁开眼看着斯雷因，浅浅地笑了。

 

* * *

 

 

床铺的压力分布有了轻微的变化。习惯于独自就寝的斯雷因蓦地睁开眼，然后意识到窗外已然天光微亮。清晨的日光透过一层薄窗帘落在房间里，亮度刚好能够让他看清。全身异常的疲倦让他回想起前一天晚上发生的事情，意识到这个时候与自己同睡在一张床上的人是伊奈帆。伊奈帆的动作很轻，虽然起身的时候未免牵起被角让微冷的空气钻进温暖的被窝刺激他裸露的皮肤，但已经是伊奈帆努力做到的最小限度，斯雷因觉得没有必要让伊奈帆知道他已经醒了，于是重新闭上眼假装还睡着。他感觉到伊奈帆动了动，倾身过来替他盖好被子。伊奈帆把被子的边缘轻轻压在斯雷因颈后肩下的位置，严严实实密不透风，手指稍稍触碰到斯雷因颈后的肌肤有微凉的触感。然后他的手落在斯雷因的额角，没有什么目的地拂开覆盖在他脸上的头发。斯雷因从未发觉要扮演睡着竟会是这么难的事情。他不敢把眼睛闭得太紧，又害怕睫毛会不受控制地微微颤动。伊奈帆的身体似乎靠近了，有温热湿润的呼吸扑在斯雷因的面颊上。他惴惴地等着伊奈帆下一步的举动，而伊奈帆只是轻轻叹了一声，轻得仿佛是幻觉，轻得辨不明悲欢情绪。斯雷因感觉到伊奈帆从床上起了身，一阵窸窣过后是趿着拖鞋走向浴室的声音，然后不出意外地听见了水声。直到这时他才敢睁开眼睛，呆呆地盯着面前笼在日影中的浅灰色墙壁。

斯雷因赤身裸体地躺在被子里，身上还沾染着昨天晚上的痕迹，界塚伊奈帆的痕迹。他知道自己绝不能用“一场美梦”这样不负责任的词语去形容它，但是他找不到更好的词汇。梦中的景色是永远无法企及的，却会在深夜的长眠中悠然降临，予人以不存在于现实中的幸福。某种难以言喻的满足感把他的身体浸泡得懒洋洋的不想动弹，令他从对内里原因的思考中逃避开去。他昨夜可能做了一场自私的美梦，于是清晨醒过来的时候会陷入另一场糟糕的梦中。他不想后悔也不想愧疚，于是开始回味那些朦胧得像是雾一样的画面。雾滴是乳白色的酸液，溶解理智的时候剧烈地疼痛。

“斯雷因。”

伊奈帆说。他已经穿好了自己的衣服，擦着一头湿淋淋的头发，神色自若地出现在斯雷因面前。他没有落入俗套，既然看见了就不会多余地说“你醒了”，而是最直接不过地呼唤眼前的人。他的声音太过温柔，与昨夜的梦境一模一样，让斯雷因没来由地慌张。伊奈帆走到床边蹲下身，离他的距离不过几寸，斯雷因发觉在别人身上能够更好地闻到洗发水沾在头发上的味道，而且太容易浓郁得令人失神。

伊奈帆的前进就到这里。像是一种剧情需要的节奏交错，斯雷因就在一刻的恍惚与诱惑中接过了拉近距离的任务，在唇瓣即将碰上伊奈帆的时候却又意识到他没有资格在这个时候扮演言情剧主角，最终稍稍错开，落在伊奈帆唇边的面颊上——但他恍惚的时间还是太长了。伊奈帆很快侧了侧脸，让两人的唇瓣短暂相接，有如强电流的震击。斯雷因一惊，慌乱地向后退却。伊奈帆已经站起身，安然朝他笑笑。

“早餐想吃什么？不介意我借用一下厨房吧。”

斯雷因把脸埋进枕头：“请自便。”

 

这话问的次数太多，太多余。他们之间早就不存在什么介意不介意的了。但是斯雷因不愿意在这个时候回答这个问题。他宁可伊奈帆自说自话擅作主张。

只要提问，只要回答，就会被解读出他不想去想的那个内涵。

 


	6. Chapter 6

11-Distance makes you see things better

“一次意外说明不了什么问题。”

伊奈帆临出门前敏锐地察觉到了斯雷因的尴尬踌躇。他们吃过一顿早餐，伊奈帆胃口不错，斯雷因却看上去有些食之无味，浪费了伊奈帆的一手好厨艺。在进厨房之前伊奈帆先是二话不说地把一片狼藉的床单扔进洗衣机按下开关，等早饭吃过碗筷洗过，洗衣机正好工作完毕。斯雷因看上去还是有些魂不守舍，伊奈帆不得不把命令说得更加明确，指挥着斯雷因配合他把床单拉直展平晾起来。直到伊奈帆在玄关换好了鞋子要出门了，斯雷因还没有说出今天的第二句话。伊奈帆回过头，一双冷静的眼审视着面前的人。

“斯雷因。不管发生了什么事情，我都已经是个成年人，会对自己负责，和你没有关系。”伊奈帆嗓音沉着，“导致我们之间关系发生变化的根本原因并不是「我们之间发生了什么」，而是你和我看待对方的方式是否有了变化。简而言之，一切都只和你的心有关。”

伊奈帆还穿着他来时的那身衣服，再普通不过的白色衬衫和黑色长裤。他向来衣着整洁端正，不像某些爱耍帅的男星会刻意展示所谓的“性感魅力”而敞开领口，把衬衫扣子一路扣到最上端是伊奈帆惯常的着装方式。斯雷因却忍不住看着伊奈帆领口那一颗扣子多余地想，那是不是为了遮住他颈间的嫣红吻痕。伊奈帆的目光清冷得像一块薄薄的冰，平和地表明他的理智已经安全回归。斯雷因的喉咙动了动，咽下去一口唾沫。

“……那你怎么想呢？”

“我做这件事情当然是因为我愿意。不管是因为什么原因而愿意。”伊奈帆的回答果断而迅速，“所以我才说，一切都取决于你。”

 

斯雷因敢说伊奈帆绝不是那种会为此刻意回避对方的人，更何况那天他还对自己说了这样的一番话。像是为了逼迫自己一样斯雷因开始留意自己和伊奈帆共同出席的场合，但是在AZ的那一次合作之后他们能够在工作上再会的机会很少。伊奈帆本就不是长期活跃在公众视线中的那类演员，只是因为出演了Tokyo Beast才得以细水长流地经营自己的人气，而斯雷因也实在不可能常去片场探班，否则要么是界塚伊奈帆，要么是艾瑟依拉姆，他们两个之中总有一个会被牵扯进来。偶尔——在他实在是无法继续忍耐这种真空的时候——他借着和伊奈帆关系好的名义去探班，先是光明正大地同伊奈帆说上几句无关痛痒的话，在和别人闲聊的时候恍若不经意地看过去，十有八九会被伊奈帆抓个正着，就像监考老师抓到一个不好好做题只顾东张西望的学生，极快地给一个意义明确的眼神。次数多了也会被人发现的。于是后来斯雷因试着在电视机前追了几周Tokyo Beast，很快又不得不缴械投降——他实在不知道自己应当用什么样的心情继续去看伊奈帆和艾瑟依拉姆所演绎的那一场精彩绝伦的虐恋情深。引起观众巨大反响的一集的直播被斯雷因错过了，后来想到当晚发生的事情他也丝毫鼓不起勇气在网上找重播，到现在斯雷因也没看过这集，并且打算将来也不要去看了。

经纪人塔尔西斯小姐总不会让斯雷因一直无所事事。她有一天丢给他一本台本，告诉他这是著名的青木导演正在筹拍的一部新电影，自己花了好大力气才替他谈妥的，让他好好看看台本。

“青木导演？”斯雷因疑惑地翻开台本，“好像很耳熟……”

美丽的塔尔西斯小姐扬了扬眉毛：“你可不要告诉我你不认识他。”

“名字倒是听过啦……好像被提名过几次奥斯卡？不过详细的就不清楚了。好像也没看过他的几部电影……”

“自己上网搜索去。”塔尔西斯小姐看了一眼表，拎起包踩着她标志性的明快步伐走向门口，“先把有的没的都自己查了，有什么想知道的具体八卦内幕的话，再来问我。”

 

斯雷因打开搜索引擎，瞪着雪白干净的页面好一阵子，突然想不起来自己一开始是想查些什么。鬼使神差地手指自动地敲下“界塚伊奈帆”五个字按了回车，跳出来零零碎碎的一些关于AZ的访谈，夹杂在他和雪那过时的新闻里。斯雷因先点开了伊奈帆的百科页面，编辑者条理分明地按着固定格式把伊奈帆的个人信息一条条陈列在页面上。出生日期——比自己小一岁多一点，不过确实是成年人了；家庭关系——和自己知道的一样，有一个姐姐；学历——真是见了鬼的一所偏差值奇高无比的名校，而且还是物理学这么硬的专业……尽是些无关紧要的细节。

斯雷因向身后的椅背靠过去，揉一揉眉心。他脑海中的伊奈帆是一团边缘模糊的雾霭，在某几个瞬间会有清晰而凌厉的边缘，透出刻骨铭心的画面，在他的掌心胸口留下带着温度的痕迹。可他还是会恢复成一团乳白色的迷雾。他们相识得太过戏剧性，发展得太过戏剧性，在一场没有剧本的即兴演出漫无目的地狼奔豕突，浑不在意所谓剧情的轻重缓急、感情的层层递进。于是时至今日他对伊奈帆的了解甚至不如网友编撰的百科，宛如更加彻底的陌生人。纵然如此百科能够告诉他的也仅限于此了，他还能怎么办？即使知道伊奈帆的身高体重血型星座，也不可能构建出“界塚伊奈帆”的实体。空壳最容易读懂，最容易演绎，而真实的人有着数不尽的血管与神经，互相交错缠绕，护着胸腔中那一点与任何人都不一样的微光。越是栩栩如生越是捉摸不透，作为演员斯雷因再清楚不过了。伊奈帆是真实的。

于他而言伊奈帆仍然是弥散的不安定电子云。他要如何才能知晓伊奈帆的心？他要如何才能读懂他埋在每一句台词下的话语？他们像是隔着无法衡量的透明空间，互为彼此的遥远尽头。

 

塔尔西斯小姐再次来到斯雷因家的时候，斯雷因没有听见她按门铃的声音。经纪人小姐以为他不在家，于是拿出备用钥匙打开门，准备把自己收集到的一些相关资料给斯雷因留下就走。她推开门才赫然发现房间里黑洞洞的，窗帘被拉得严严实实，而斯雷因抱着膝盖坐在唯一的昏暗光源——电视机前，专心致志地看一部伊奈帆参演的电影，连她从电视前走过去都没眨眼睛。

“……真是的，这样子看电视也不怕伤眼睛。我拉开窗帘了哦。”

塔尔西斯小姐抱怨着从斯雷因面前走到通往阳台的落地窗前，用力拉开窗帘。明晃晃的太阳光一下子照亮了半个客厅。她转过身来看了一会儿电视屏幕，很快就看出了是哪部电影的剧情。

“你怎么知道界塚伊奈帆也要参演？”

“啊？”斯雷因这才回过神来，突然听见伊奈帆的名字吃了一惊，“你说什么？”

“你不是在准备我上次和你说的那部片子吗？”塔尔西斯小姐把手里的资料放在斯雷因手边，又转过头去看电视屏幕，“我今天刚听说青木导演打算邀请界塚君参演。我以为你是在研究合作演员呢。”

“……”

塔尔西斯小姐敏锐地察觉到了这段对于找借口来说也略有些嫌长的间隔，但她的职业修养告诉她不需要放在心上。她抿一抿唇，很快在心里准备好了一句打破僵局的台词。

斯雷因的回答还是比她要快一些。

 

“……嗯。我是在研究界塚伊奈帆。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main story of the movie in THIS CHAPTER is based on the movie "Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence".
> 
> 本章出现的电影情节参考了著名影片《战场上的圣诞快乐》

12-Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence

台本看完了。电影讲述的大致是某次大战时一个战俘营中发生的故事，伊奈帆饰演的是负责管理战俘营的高级军官，斯雷因则是战俘营里的一个年轻俘虏。另外还有两位老前辈分别饰演另一位军官和战俘。故事围绕他们四个人展开，因为背景是战俘营于是没有女性角色，所以看到自己饰演的战俘和伊奈帆饰演的军官之间产生了某些复杂的情愫的时候斯雷因并不吃惊，只是不免无可奈何地苦笑。纪律森严的军队里决不能容许同性恋情的存在，更何况他们是对立的敌人，伊奈帆所饰演的那位军官又是那么一个律己到了几乎变态濒临疯狂的角色。柔情与绝望交错编织成无法脱身的网。他们就是在这样压抑的空气、敌对的立场中一日日苟且生存着，一步步走向各自的破灭。

是个意味深长不易言明的片子。

开始拍摄的时候先试了几条戏找找感觉，大多都顺利地过去了，只是不料一向以演技扎实著称的界塚伊奈帆试了两三遍，青木导演还是一副略带遗憾的表情。他挥挥手示意大家先休息，把伊奈帆叫过去。

“难得会有界塚弟弟也演不好的时候。”一起参演的鞠户孝一郎好奇地嘀咕。

“我一开始还以为会是军官突然歇斯底里起来那段不好演。”斯雷因笑着回答，“和他的形象差得太多了。”

“界塚。”导演耐心地说，“你的疏离感表现得太刻意了。”他指着摄像机里回放的片段，“没错，这位军官一直克制着自己不能表现出对战俘的关注，但是你要让观众看出来的，是你‘其实是很在乎他’这一点。现在你看上去就是个普通的坏人而已。”

“抱歉。”伊奈帆很干脆地道了歉，青木导演看他露出一丝困惑的笑，“我怕自己会控制不住，反而过头了。我会注意的。”

对话远远地飘进斯雷因耳中。斯雷因愣了一愣。

“嘛，现在这样也不是不行，毕竟这个剧情放在这里傻子也能看出来你对他有兴趣了。”导演又生怕自己说的过分了，“但是我觉得以你的能力是可以演得更完美的。你可以再揣摩一下……”

“我明白了……”

他们再说了些什么，斯雷因渐渐地就没有听见了。他低下头翻着已经几乎能被他倒背如流的台本，一句句地看伊奈帆的台词，一句句地去揣摩伊奈帆的演技。

他们在最后还会有对手戏。

 

拍摄进展平淡。青木导演选人的眼光很好，演员的气质大多吻合角色，演技也无可挑剔。起初还令人有几分担心的伊奈帆的表演也渐入佳境。正式开拍后斯雷因第一次和他对戏，甚至险些忘了自己的角色，只顾看着伊奈帆出神。伊奈帆那样的沉静，就像是深深地底的寒冷潭水，有时候会让斯雷因觉得自己那天听见的话都是他一厢情愿的幻觉。就像青木导演那天对伊奈帆的指导一样，所有的人都是观众，他本应该避免过分地疏远或是刻意地在意，否则就会被人看出端倪，然而最终他还是不止一次地发现自己在观察伊奈帆，想看出点不可言说的迹象，却和从前一样无一例外地被伊奈帆抓现行，以目光回以一句说教——

别光顾着看我，管好你自己吧。

那句话必然有些别的什么含义。斯雷因凭着直觉这么知道，直觉却没告诉他那含义是什么，随着拍摄的进程焦躁的情绪和天气一起升温，斯雷因已经不想再花力气去克制自己那也许是好奇心也许是别的什么引起的对界塚伊奈帆的关注，反正伊奈帆也拿他没有办法。

“等会儿的下一场就是重头了。”导演拿着一支笔敲着手里纸质的日程表唠唠叨叨，“虽然界塚这几天的发挥已经回到他正常的水平了，但我还是有点担心……下一场可是和你对戏啊。”

“和我对戏又怎么了。”斯雷因回答的语气里带一点自然的笑意，毫无破绽。

“他上次说控制不住的时候我就很在意了，我起初以为他演得冷淡只是因为不好意思——你们这些小年轻常有的情况。”青木导演烦得开始咬笔帽，“之前的就算了，剧情进展到这里他要是还这么演的话可就麻烦了……”

斯雷因觉得自己的面部肌肉笑得有些发酸，想要换一个表情，却感觉像是灌了水泥一样无法动弹：“您不相信他能调整过来吗？”

“你自己也是个演员，也该体会过吧？有些感觉不是你想要演出来就能演出来的。”导演折磨完笔帽开始咬笔杆，“我总感觉他要是再自然点就好了……但这也很难说。我也搞不懂他到底什么情况下才算自然。你能不能想点办法引导他一下？”

斯雷因转开头，不出意料地在忙碌的人群中一眼找到了伊奈帆。伊奈帆照旧面无表情地给了他一个白眼，转脸去应对化妆师了。斯雷因忽然就有些想放声大笑，即使会笑出泪来，即使脸上已经涂满了化妆品也还是想笑。

“他可以的，您应该相信他。”

斯雷因说完，很快别过头去，好像这样还不够一样紧接着迅速转身从导演身边走开，脚步踉踉跄跄。午后的阳光像是从天而降的烈火，火苗舔舐着眼球又干又疼，眼前所见的一切都褪了色。他忽然痛恨起自己的迟钝，痛恨起命运那丰富的想象力，非要把故事往毫无意义的别出心裁上诱导，无论人是想要抵抗或是随波逐流都逃不脱。他想沉下去了。斯雷因好容易找到一把椅子坐下，低头紧紧摁住太阳穴，想要截断血管有力的跳动，用钝痛来换取几分大脑空白的清醒。喉咙深处发出一声不受控制的低笑，然后再没有了。全部都被扼住了。

他想沉下去，失去意识，然后就再也不必为任何事情负责了。

 

导演响亮地喊了一声“开拍！”片场安静下来。走进镜头的伊奈帆的脸色阴沉得像是乌压压的雷雨云。士兵们按照命令把战俘们一个不剩地从屋子里驱赶出来，在空地上列队。伊奈帆仅仅瞥了一眼，就命令伤员也必须全部出来列队。密密麻麻的枪口包围了他们，所有的战俘都是伊奈帆的人质。伤员们蹒跚着列队走到了烈日下，然后战俘中军阶最高的那位被叫了出来。

“你们这里有多少武器枪支的专家？”伊奈帆语气凶狠地发问。

“一个也没有，长官。”那位俘虏高昂着头，朝伊奈帆轻蔑地说道。

押着他的士兵从后面踹了他一脚迫使他跪下来。伊奈帆怒气冲冲地从队伍里又拽出来几个人，只一示意他们就被枪口团团围住。

“我命令你说实话！到底有多少！” 伊奈帆声音嘶哑地逼问。

“我回答过您了，一个也没有。”

清脆的金属摩擦声，伊奈帆抽出了腰上佩戴的武士刀，光洁的刀身在阳光下反射着刺目而冰冷的光。手腕一翻，锋利的刀刃架在俘虏的脖子上。俘虏到底还是对死亡心存恐惧，害怕地闭上眼睛，颤抖的双唇快速地一张一合，念着向上帝祈祷的词句，额头上豆大的汗珠一滴滴向下流。伊奈帆深吸一口气，似乎镇静了一些，目光渐渐冷下来，然而握着刀的手更加平稳，处刑只会更加果断利落。这时斯雷因忽然从人群中走了出来。他穿过列队站着的俘虏，从拿着刺刀的士兵旁边走过去，走到突然慌乱起来的伊奈帆面前。伊奈帆喝令他退下，声线已经开始颤抖。斯雷因定定地站住，伊奈帆用力地推着他的胸口想要将他推开，斯雷因的脚步却没有一丝动摇。他们渐渐地不知道到底是因为斯雷因足够地坚定，还是伊奈帆口是心非。伊奈帆的表情开始扭曲，赤色的眼眶里有泪水充盈，斯雷因抬起手捧住他的脸，让他看着自己。伊奈帆突然读出了那颤抖的唇瓣拼凑出来的无声词句——

斯雷因用力地在伊奈帆的左右面颊上各印下一个吻，仅仅是唇角与面颊最小限度的接触，宛如一把余烬最后灿烂的灼烧，但是已经足够逾矩。伊奈帆瞪大了眼，颤抖着举起手里的武士刀，甚至来不及动摇脚步，突然就直挺挺地向后倒去，赤色的眼瞳无神地映着炽热明亮得发白的天空。他身后的士兵慌忙扶住他们敬爱的军官，一个兵骤然爆发出一声痛苦与耻辱的吼叫，举起手里的枪红着眼就朝斯雷因的脑袋上劈头盖脸砸了过去。其他兵士如梦初醒，一拥而上哭喊着围着斯雷因拼了命地殴打，用枪托砸他的脑袋，用军靴踩他的胸口。斯雷因紧紧地蜷成一团捂住脑袋，忍耐着沙地上无孔不入的滚烫高热和嘈杂的叫喊声。透过无数双脚他看见伊奈帆被半扶半拖地拉出了镜头的范围，他的身体没有任何自主的动作，像是一具死透了的尸体。他也不知道镜头到底会不会拍到自己，可是他已经不自觉地牵起唇角，露出一个辛涩的笑。

“cut！这一段非常好！大家辛苦了！”

刚才还热火朝天的打斗立刻停了下来，人群快速地散开，斯雷因得以吸进一口新鲜的空气。有好几双手同时拉住他把他扶了起来。斯雷因轻声道谢，习惯性地拍了拍身上的沙土，目光四处寻找着伊奈帆的去向。

“导演，界塚好像真的晕过去了。”不远处突然有人朝导演喊话。

“这就真的晕过去了？”导演吃惊地问，忍不住看向斯雷因，“你还真行，厉害啊。”

“不，看上去像是中暑了。”扶着伊奈帆的人正拿着台本给伊奈帆扇风，“来个人倒杯水。”

伊奈帆的助理立刻递过来一瓶拧开了盖子的矿泉水，小心地让伊奈帆喝下去。斯雷因脸上是一种淡淡的似笑非笑的神情，看得导演有点心里发毛。

“不如休息一下吧。”斯雷因提议。

导演擦了一把汗，抬头看向天上毒辣辣的太阳，点头同意了。

 

“……醒啦。”

那说话的声音是伊奈帆最熟悉的温柔。他睁开眼睛，铺天盖地的毒辣日光从遮蔽的阴影边缘渗进来，即使没有被阳光直射，也有几分刺痛视神经的光亮。雪低着头看着他，因为天气热而束起了长发，只有一二缕散落下来，露出一截光洁如玉的脖颈，在浅浅的阴影中显出清爽的通透洁白。雪浅浅笑着，微凉的手指拂开伊奈帆额前的碎发。

“雪姐……你什么时候来了？”伊奈帆挣扎着要起身。

“躺着休息一会儿吧。”她把伊奈帆按住，轻笑着回答，“我来了一段时间了，看着你演得好好的突然就中暑晕了过去。幸好那段戏里你被斯雷因君吻了一下，脸红也算正常，晕过去的时机也恰到好处。别担心，那条戏过了，现在大家都在休息呢。”

伊奈帆仰面躺在大家为病人让出来的一排椅子上，枕着姐姐的大腿。雪拿着一张湿巾不时地擦一擦伊奈帆的脸替他降温，湿巾并不是很凉，触及皮肤的感觉不会冰得难受。炽热的风吹过来的时候似乎也在阴影中降了几度，姐姐枕着他的双腿也很柔软。蓦然地就有一种极度的疲倦感席卷而来，而伊奈帆现在的处境极度舒适极度幸福，让他不想再动。

伊奈帆的一颗心终于有了长叹一声的余裕。

“……我好想你。”

雪温柔地揉了揉伊奈帆的头发：“我知道。”

“总觉得好久都没有见到你了。”

“因为一直在外地拍戏啊，刚刚才回来。这段时间一个人在家过得好吗？”

“……进不去家门。”

“也就是第一天而已吧。”雪忍不住笑，“我不是让斯雷普尼尔先生把钥匙给你送回去了吗。”

“明明也不是第一次出远门了，还会忘记带钥匙。没有我在身边你要怎么办。”

“还不是因为你一直都不赞成让斯雷普尼尔先生保管一把备用的钥匙。”雪嗔怪道，“我总是想，要有个能让我把你托付出去的人就好了。我以前想韵子就挺好的，可是你对她也就是寻常的青梅竹马的感情，我实在是不忍心……对你们两个都是。”

伊奈帆没有办法回答姐姐看似轻描淡写的话语，眼中的深绯色彩缓缓沉淀凝结。

“然后呀，我最近突然发觉，特洛耶特君也许是个好的选择。如果你不介意他是个天王巨星太引人注目的话，其实他会比韵子要好一些。你们都更有可能得到幸福吧。而且现在的舆论形势也和以前不一样了，贸然地批评同性恋情反而会惹麻烦，这样的话议论的人也会少很多。”

伊奈帆的声音无端地冷淡：“我不这么觉得。至少我想象不出我和他在一起的画面，也不觉得和他在一起会幸福。”

“但是，你喜欢他的吧。”

雪的声音像是一朵轻飘飘的雪花，落在伊奈帆的嘴唇上，在酷暑中眨眼间就消散得无影无踪，来不及湿润那一片干涸。

“奈君。其实我一直都觉得自己不是一个好姐姐。我太自私了，虽然在别人眼里我会毫不犹豫地放弃很多重要的东西，一副能够把自己整个奉献出去的模样，但是我自己知道，我只有对于自己喜欢的东西从来都不肯放手。所以最后我们才会成为这个样子。我这几天想了很多，试着从一个姐姐的角度去考虑，但是最后还是想要找借口维持现状，不惜一切手段地把你留在我的身边。”

雪柔软的手指握住伊奈帆的手，自然地放在靠近小腹的位置，动作轻柔。伊奈帆的呼吸一滞，眼中忽然有了难以置信的光，振起了层层叠叠的涟漪。雪温柔地垂下眼帘看着伊奈帆，笑容恬静而忧伤。

“你看，我就是这样的人……是我一直执迷不悟，自欺欺人地装作看不见。所以我最后决定孤注一掷，把愿望寄托在特洛耶特君身上。”

伊奈帆只觉得像是被人当面重重擂了一拳，有如云上的城堡轰然坍塌坠落，是他从来不知道的沉重。

“……这不是能够一厢情愿的事。”他强忍着左胸口翻江倒海般的疼痛，深深地吸了一口气，把自己从天旋地转的眩晕中拉扯出来，“你这么说，是因为后悔吗？”

“我不会后悔。我爱的永远都会是我爱的，我一辈子都不会忘记这种感觉。”雪摇了摇头，呼吸中却有一丝不自然的振动：“但是所谓「奇迹」，就是被认为是「不可能」的结局。我不想让你最终只能站在它面前，进退两难。”

伊奈帆看着雪，良久之后低声否定：

“……不可能的，他有喜欢的人了。”

雪眼中的笑意在水光中荡漾。伊奈帆被雪握住的那只手不觉紧握成拳，但雪却耐心地一点点松开他的手指。他终究还是失去了再度握紧五指的力气。

“所以我才会觉得他是值得让我托付愿望、托付你的人。”

伊奈帆沉默了片刻。雪的一双手仍旧握着伊奈帆的手，十指交错的感觉是那么熟悉。

“这也……不是能够一厢情愿的事情。”

“真的是一厢情愿吗？”

雪轻声问。伊奈帆怔住了。他仰面朝天的视线失去明确的焦点，姐姐的面容模糊成一团白色的柔光，溶在摇曳的树影中，辨不清眉目面貌。

“……刚才那段戏，我看见了他的口型。他说，他喜欢我。”

有须臾的宁静。雪抬起头看了看远处，依稀能够从人群中辨认出斯雷因的背影。那个比她年轻几岁的年轻男子有着挺拔的身姿和线条好看的侧颜，清澈的瞳色溶解着深沉的思绪，她大概可以想象得出那是怎样一个电光石火的瞬间，足以照亮一整个漆黑的夜。

“雪姐。”伊奈帆的声音有些恍惚，带着像梦一样的空洞飘渺，“你说，那是在演戏吗？还是真心话？”

“如果除了他本人以外还有人知道的话，那就只有你了吧。”雪的嗓音柔婉沉静，宛若清冽的潭水深深，“你觉得是真心话的话，那就把它当作真心话来看待吧。”

 


	8. Chapter 8

13-Not together, not apart

——恋爱，到底应该是什么样子的呢？

娱乐记者们深恶痛绝地觉得，同性之间的恋情实在是太难察觉了。牵手也好，出入对方住所也好，“友情”的大旗足以驳斥一切，以往在异性之间适用的许多判别方式都失去了作用，非要一张最最露骨的照片、一句最最直白的话，才能给人胆量去挥起有理有据的铁锤，敲下不容辩驳的板上钉钉。

起初不过是一句玩笑话，说斯雷因·特洛耶特当初替界塚伊奈帆说话是因为他才是界塚伊奈帆的恋人，被谣言气得不得了出来正名了；起初不过是个别粉丝不甚恰当的幻想，剪辑他们一起出现的视频、创作与他们相关的同人作品，私底下悄悄地自娱自乐。即使他们曾经在《Aldnoah Zero》的发布会上当众交头接耳，即使他们在青木导演的新作中的演绎是那么地情深刻骨，即使不止一次有人在街头拍到他们并肩同行的踪影，即使所有的人曾经都把它当作毫无价值的八卦，一旦这被当作一种具体的猜想被公之于众，就必然面临着要被无数感兴趣的人费心研究探讨的命运——

新的流言甚嚣尘上。斯雷因·特洛耶特与界塚伊奈帆之间疑似存在秘密恋情。以特洛耶特的名气，以界塚上一段绯闻的余波，以同性相恋的噱头，这条八卦很快就成为了新的舆论热点。明面上媒体们自然不能予以批判，然而字里行间都是含沙射影的鄙夷与猎奇，而报章杂志的读者们从来都是被撰稿人玩弄于笔下文字之中的无知傀儡，听见了风声就是瓢泼大雨，从来难得用自己的常识去判断传言的虚假真实。很快就有新闻跟进，特洛耶特的某位女性粉丝为此精神崩溃以至于割腕自杀。界塚的粉丝忍无可忍地在社交网络上与特洛耶特的粉丝爆发骂战，要求对方停止散布污蔑界塚伊奈帆借斯雷因·特洛耶特的名气炒作的言论。阴阳怪气的社论开始批评社会对艺人的私生活缺乏宽容。头头是道的分析贴铺天盖地，甚至把他们的交集追溯到了几十年前“界塚的父亲似乎曾经到特洛耶特所在的国家出差”。塔尔西斯小姐在把她堵得水泄不通的记者们面前端着一副“艺人的私生活无可奉告”的矜持面孔，关上事务所大门就当着斯雷因的面把一本杂志撕了个粉碎，碎纸撒了个天女散花。

“哦，我不是生你的气。”看见斯雷因的表情她微笑着补充了一句，“你爱和谁谈恋爱就和谁谈恋爱，只要不始乱终弃或者是脚踏两条船，我都不在乎。”

“不用特地这么说的。我保证不给你添麻烦。”斯雷因苦笑着保证。

“不，我这是真心话。”塔尔西斯小姐挑眉，“除非你告诉我你和界塚君准备要孩子，那我倒是要想办法让你平时多空出点时间来。”

 

即使他们之间真的能要孩子，这也是太奢侈的想法了。不晓得是偶然抑或是某种不言自明的默契，自从电影杀青之后他们就停止了联系，既不见面，私下也不再互相问候交流，宛如稍纵即逝的朝露，一夜之后成了陌路人。这样的空白与其说是为了让人冷静让人思考，不如说是让人顺理成章地逃避难题，把头埋进沙子里。伊奈帆照旧是在拍完一部片子后就会暂时消失一阵以调整休息，塔尔西斯小姐也难得地给斯雷因安排了一段时间的假期，即使在外界的眼中这不过都是回避话题的手段。斯雷因把大段大段的时间花在电视机前，把动漫论坛上推荐的动画电影都看了一遍，因为怕塔尔西斯小姐突袭检查所以时刻保持观看环境的光亮。

直到本年度的学院奖的颁奖礼，他们才因为这部获得了多项提名的电影而在公众面前重聚。颁奖礼前的红毯上星光璀璨，自然少不了大小媒体的娱乐记者，斯雷因刚下车就被镜头和话筒团团围住。他早就习惯了这样的场面，从容地微笑着向镜头挥手示意，在人群的簇拥追赶中走上红毯。

有记者从人群里挤出大半个身子，奋力伸出话筒：“特洛耶特先生！请问您和界塚伊奈帆先生是在交往吗？”

斯雷因顿住脚步，回过头来扬眉露出貌似是笑容的表情，用下巴指了指不远处正向导演打招呼的伊奈帆：“你们不妨问问他，看他是怎么说的。”

“界塚先生刚才也是这么说的。”记者哭笑不得地答道，“‘请你们去问特洛耶特吧，看他是什么说法’。”

斯雷因耸耸肩：“那我也就是这个说法了。”说完，给记者们留下一个如常的礼貌而迷人的笑容，道一句“失礼”转身离开。记者们看着他朝伊奈帆的方向走过去，拍了下他的肩膀同他说了些什么，还回过头以目光示意了一下那些无可奈何的记者们。特洛耶特笑得极为坦荡，而界塚是他平常那副平淡的神色，淡淡地说了些什么，两人就继续并肩沿着红毯往前走。他们没有一个人展露出惊慌，亦不表现出气愤，即使是对自己的八卦嗅觉最有信心的记者，也开始有些迷惑不解，隐隐约约地怀疑起了自己的判断——

但他们可是“演员”啊。遮掩自己的情绪，扮演不是自己的人，虚构现实中不存在的故事情节，令人沉浸令人疯狂，本来就是他们的拿手好戏。假如他们把整个世界当作舞台，把所有人的眼睛视为摄像机的镜头，那么恐怕只能用看电视剧的可笑逻辑去窥探他们构筑的真实——解释就是掩饰，掩饰就是确有其事，那么言辞躲闪就必然只能是点头承认了。

更何况是那样如出一辙的精彩台词。

 

14-I need you

“斯雷因！”

斯雷因循声回头。艾瑟依拉姆不知从什么时候开始就不再使用对他使用敬语，口气熟稔得像是相识多年的友人。她跌跌撞撞地挤过人群，总算停在斯雷因面前。她的头发有些乱了，她也顾不上多么认真地再去梳理一下，也顾不上开口解释自己这么着急地跑过来是有什么事，只低着头在包包里翻找东西。斯雷因心想她可能是有什么想要交给自己，于是耐心地等着，顺手替她拨了拨额前散落的碎发，露出她白里透红的粉嫩面颊。她好像心情不错，眼睛亮亮的扑闪扑闪，斯雷因隐约听见她在哼一首歌，只是没太听出来曲调。那样单纯的快乐传染性极强，斯雷因不觉勾起唇角。

她终于从包里抽出一个精致的信封，双手递到斯雷因面前，笑容带着三分羞涩和三分要溺死人的甜蜜。

“我下周就要和库兰卡恩结婚了，请你来参加婚礼。”

 

世人的瞩目从来就像砂石堆积的海滩，一股浅浅的海浪过去就足以面目全非，所以艺人们才需要挖空心思出尽百宝来让自己长久地得到关心。斯雷因和伊奈帆的绯闻沸沸扬扬闹了那么久，艾瑟依拉姆的婚讯适时地横空出现，转移了所有人的注意力。圈内的好友们纷纷送上祝福，连向来交际不多的伊奈帆也简洁地传达了对她婚后生活的美好祝愿。斯雷因不太回想得起来自己那时当众说了什么，不过塔尔西斯小姐不曾对此发表批评的言论，所以他说的话大概还算得体合宜。他只记得他回过神来的时候已经凭着身体的本能接过了艾瑟依拉姆手里的信封，她粲然一笑说道“谢谢”，然后张开双臂给了他一个友爱的拥抱。他抱着她娇小柔软的身体，第一次也是唯一一次地这样感受她。她踩着高跟鞋的时候小小的头颅恰好能够抵住他的下颌，发顶浅浅的味道好闻而陌生。斯雷因很想用力将她抱紧，让她听见自己心脏艰难跳动的声音，事后随便找个什么理由说他高兴也好激动也好糊弄过去就是了；然而直到最后他也不过是尽力地轻轻拥抱着她，在她松开手的时候放开她。

这不过是个从一开始就注定好了的结局，甚至比起斯雷因自己的想像，现实还更加美好一些。他曾经躺在床上盯着天花板无数次排练预演过这个场景，事到临头的时候也就真的凭着肉体的记忆条件反射一样地完美出演。甚至于如果他没有在那一刻震惊失神，他恐怕也不可能演得坦然得当，否则他要如何隐藏眼底渐渐死去的光。他照常工作，让塔尔西斯小姐替他空出婚礼当天的日程，间中空闲的时候一起商量准备什么结婚礼物最合适。他忙起来的时候照旧全力以赴让自己忙得筋疲力尽，于是回到家倒在床上就能睡着，梦里黑漆漆的什么也没有，渐渐的呼吸困难起来的时候全身肌肉都被疲劳紧紧地压在床上动弹不得，他就在梦中日复一日一次又一次地气绝身亡。斯雷因一天天地捱着，强迫自己神色如常地去面对自己每天该见的所有人。终于到了婚礼的前一天，塔尔西斯小姐宣布今天没有日程的时候，斯雷因差点跳起来抓住她的衣领。

“……我记得婚礼应该是明天啊？”他最后勉强扯出一个笑容这么问道。

“是啊，所以你今天不是应该花点时间好好准备一下？难道让你明天顶着两个黑眼圈去参加婚礼？还要不要形象了？”塔尔西斯小姐一脸莫名其妙地看着他。

斯雷因没有心思待在家里，但他也无处可去。他坐在客厅的落地窗前，看着天上的云朵来来往往最后堆积成无边无际的一大片，早上的天气预报说今晚会开始下大雪，直到明早。斯雷因想起来艾瑟依拉姆说过她的家乡不怎么下雪，所以每一次下雪她都很激动。他想起来伊奈帆说融雪的时候会比下雪的时候冷，但是光是下雪他就已经觉得很冷了。窗外的天光逐渐暗下去，天边的云彩被云外的夕阳照得呈现出一种铁锈般的陈旧橘色，看久了就会在眨眼的时候出现鲜绿色的幻觉。后来它们也慢慢地也染上了夜色的灰黑，在夜幕彻底笼罩住整个城市的时候终于落下洁白的鹅毛大雪。

 

斯雷因忽然迫切地想要和伊奈帆说说话。

 

 

 

“喂？”

电话那头的人没有立刻说话，但伊奈帆没有挂掉电话。他扶了扶戴在耳朵上的蓝牙耳机，手指无意识地轻敲方向盘。

“……”

“怎么了？”

“……她明天就要结婚了。”

伊奈帆的声音透过电波传来，还是抹不掉那标志性的平稳沉着：“是啊，我知道。”

“我不知道我应该怎么去面对她。”一整天的发呆与沉默之后斯雷因的嗓子沙哑得几乎发不出声音，声带的振动异常艰难，“很多事情都不再和我的设想一样了。我曾经做过很多心理准备，看到过许多结局，有的结局里我笑得真的满不在乎；或者我会刻意地露出一点强颜欢笑的勉强，让那个敏感细心的库兰卡恩看见，然后从此对我心怀芥蒂，和天真而无知的她之间产生隔阂；甚至在有的场景里，我会毫无保留在她的婚礼上痛哭，当着所有宾客的面说一声‘我不同意’，在媒体记者的镜头下把我这些年来的所有感情统统倾诉出来，看着她惊慌失措的表情说出来。我想了这么多，准备了这么多，只要我愿意我就一定能够表演出来，可是到头来我却不知道我自己到底是怎么想的，不知道自己到底希望让她看见什么。”

“你不是爱着她的吗。”伊奈帆稍稍一顿，温声问道。

“我应当是爱着她的。我确实是爱着她的。”斯雷因像是在念着催眠的咒语，“不，也许从什么时候开始，那种感觉就不一样了……我知道人的身上总是会发生许多身不由己的变化，我可以强迫自己心甘情愿地接受一个面目全非的自己，可是我不能容忍到了想要逼迫自己剖白本心的时刻，却发现自己在她面前表演得太久压抑得太久，连自己现在是什么模样都找不到了。”

“……那这么久以来我认识的那个斯雷因·特洛耶特，现在和我说话的斯雷因·特洛耶特，是你吗？”

伊奈帆的问题出乎意料。

“……我不知道。”斯雷因沉默半晌，仿佛有什么掐着他的呼吸一般，声音沙哑地回答，“但我想，也许是的。”

“这大概就是原因吧。你只是在乎她而已，所以才会为了她追寻自身的存在形式，于是会迷茫，会瞻前顾后不知所措。这没什么。”伊奈帆喃喃道，“谢谢你。即使是因为这样的理由我们才得以不做伪装地坦诚相待，谢谢你在我面前一直是你自己。”

“……你在意的就只有这个吗。”

“是啊，毕竟我们从一开始认识就只不过是同病相怜的人而已，倘若连这份互相取暖的感情也是表演的话，不是很可笑吗……这种互相利用的关系，我本来也没什么立场要求太多。这样就好。”

“不只是这样的，伊奈帆。”斯雷因抬起头，深深地吸进一口夜晚寒冷的空气，“我需要你。”

这个夜晚的云远比一年前的那个平安夜厚重，令人眼花缭乱的飞雪模糊了斯雷因的视线，让他觉得世界开始不再真实，轻飘飘的，万家灯火的颜色散成大大小小的橘色或是白色的光晕，重叠缀连。他忽然觉得能够畅快地呼吸，凉凉的空气带着冰晶的清凉味道。

“我需要你，我不能没有你。这不是请求，只是一个关于我这个人、我自己唯一知道的事实。就算我不知道这之中的起因缘由。我需要你甚于需要她。我可以失去她，她从一开始就不存在于我的世界中，没有她我也许也能够痛苦煎熬地活下去。但是伊奈帆，你不一样。也许你一开始也和我毫无关系，但是现在，我已经没有办法把你从我的生命中剥离出去了。”

“……是吗。”

片刻的安静后伊奈帆忽然轻轻地笑了一声，声线里有一种斯雷因所不熟悉的轻微颤动。斯雷因分辨不出那是什么意味，如果能够见到伊奈帆的脸，看清他那像永远是不会有变化的脸上到底是怎样的表情，也许就能明白了。他不想先入为主地把它判断为感动，以免最终变成令双方难堪的误解；可是他却克制不住心尖温柔的轻颤。

 

——电话那头突然传来一声刺耳的尖啸，紧接着是震耳欲聋的巨响，一连串清脆的像是什么东西落在地上的声音。

然后只剩下通话猝然断开的死寂。

 

斯雷普尼尔先生告诉他雪在医院、伊奈帆正在赶来的路上的时候，斯雷因还来不及用最荒唐的想象力去揣测这整一个可笑的连锁是如何一环扣一环地展开的。他知道他一定会在医院见到伊奈帆，他也不在乎伊奈帆去那里的目的与自己无关，不在乎伊奈帆也许会把一颗心都扑在别人的身上。斯雷普尼尔先生说过雪正在医院抢救，所以他只要在急诊抢救室外就必然会等到伊奈帆。他只是单纯地想见到他，就像从一开始那样只需要他在身边的空气，就足够了。斯雷因驾车赶到医院，没有迟疑地跑向漆黑的雪夜中闪着红光的“EMERGENCY”的灯牌，脚底有些打滑，目不斜视地从门口停着的救护车旁快步地绕过去，从推着病床的医生和护士身边走过去——

“初步估计伤者失血超过了3000毫升……”

“全身多处骨折，多处内脏受损……”

“伤者的心跳已经停止了五分钟了！”

“继续做心肺复苏！”

“瞳孔已经散大……”

“总而言之都要先试一试！”一位医生烦躁地吼了一句。医护人员们一路小跑，移动病床的轮子碰到地面瓷砖不平整的接缝，震得伤员的手毫无生气地从病床上坠落下来。明显的动作不知怎地就落入了斯雷因的视野之中，让他的脚步一顿。那一刻像是有某种有如落雷一般的启示在斯雷因的脑中炸开，让他扭转脚步追了上去。医护人员们没有注意到这个追在他们身后下一刻就要濒临窒息的人，也没有注意到抢救室门外本来只是焦急地等着的某个人突然吃惊地站了起来，他们只顾着眼下的这一条救不回来的生命，勉强做着最后的努力。抢救室的门开了，医生护士们推着伤员奔了进去，斯雷因在这短短的片刻之中看见了抢救室里一间已经紧闭的手术室门，门上“手术中”的红灯冷漠而刺眼地亮着；而病床上的伤者——极轻地却又极为真实地闭着眼睛的界塚伊奈帆——消失在了相邻的另一间手术室门后。

“特洛耶特先生……？”

他身后的斯雷普尼尔愣愣地问道。斯雷因脚下一个踉跄，向后退了两步，颓然地立在重新合拢的抢救室门前。

 

他和她竟然以这样的方式相聚。

他和他竟然以这样的方式重逢。

 

15-The Greatest Actor of All Time

“……我们起初也是想不日就把喜讯告知大家，并尽快举行婚礼，但是失去孩子这件事真的太突然了，我必须要以雪的身心健康为最优先的考虑事项……非常抱歉瞒了大家这么久，希望大家能够体谅我的心情。”

台下只有咔嚓咔嚓响个不停的快门声，闪光灯此起彼伏，但被拍摄的对象早就习惯了这样的场面，安之若素。界塚雪安静地坐在斯雷因·特洛耶特的身边，娴静文雅地微微垂着头不做声，似乎确实有特洛耶特所说的那么一点病弱的模样。特洛耶特看上去也仿佛多了几分已为人夫的沉稳，从容不迫地把记者们关心的问题娓娓道来。

“一直没有向大家公开是因为当时雪的病情是我最关心的事情，实在是没有精力向大家汇报，也不希望大家为她担心。我们本来的计划是在雪的身体恢复之后再补办婚礼，届时再通知大家，这既是从她健康的角度来考虑，也是不想让她留下遗憾。但是既然各位现在已经通过别的途径了解到了这个事实，我们也必须要给大家一个说法。我在这里再次为我们的隐瞒向各位道歉，感谢大家对我和雪一直以来的关心。”

斯雷因示意记者们可以提问了。一位记者举起了手。

“但是雪小姐近年来仍然有出演电视剧，比如去年7月播出的《Void ID》。请问您是怎么考虑的呢？”

“这是我们和医生讨论后的决定。当时雪的身体状况已经有所好转，医生认为她可以适应拍摄工作，适当的工作也能够对她的恢复起到积极作用。”

“请问为什么雪小姐的弟弟，界塚伊奈帆先生今天没有出席发布会呢？他是否对你们的婚事有所不满呢？”

斯雷因怔了一怔。身侧的雪听见伊奈帆的名字忽然抬起头来，伸手把面前的话筒拉近。斯雷因迟疑了一下，想要拦住她的手还是放了下来，转而把话筒向雪的面前移了一些，调整到适合她说话的高度，在无数镜头的注目下握住她的一只手，充满安定的力量。雪回过头，朝斯雷因温柔地笑了一笑，目光清亮。

“奈君……他就在这里的啊。”

 

即使界塚雪的模样像是某种精神疾病的表现，妩媚的微笑带着痴痴惘惘的气息，眸光流转所到之处令人不觉屏息，却让她美到了极致。斯雷因·特洛耶特和他们身边的经纪人都没有表露出惊慌，不想掩盖，不想说明，仿佛都不觉得这是什么值得留心的问题，理所应当一般让她自由地回答所有与伊奈帆相关的问题，视若无睹般地继续着发布会，无论她说出了如何不合情理的话都不做解释。所有的人都能看见特洛耶特一直握着界塚雪的手。这样的冷漠平静令记者们只觉得如同被当头浇了一盆冷得彻骨的冰水，即使还能够顽强地追问，每一个字说出来的时候却都像有细小的虫子啃咬着骨骼——好像并不是界塚雪在幻想，而是他们确确实实没看见那个坐在她身边的、和以前一样温柔眷恋地凝视着姐姐的界塚伊奈帆。

——即使她的话，难道不正是坐实了那个猜想吗。

 

* * *

 

_界塚雪睁开眼睛。_

_心电图节拍稳定地跟着心跳一拍一拍发出蜂鸣声，是似曾相识的白色空间里唯一的声源。她记忆中最后的断片是剧烈的倾覆、腹中刀绞般的剧痛、和斯雷普尼尔先生慌张的神情，模模糊糊地提示着在她失去意识的时间里发生了什么事情。她想知道结果是什么。她恍恍惚惚地觉得有什么从她的身体里消失了，流失了，留下了莫大的一个空洞，并且再也不会回来了。右手上有扎着注射针头的僵硬触感，于是她勉强抬起左手，从平坦的腹部开始，一点一点地摸索自己的身体。她什么也分辨不出来，呼吸面罩妨碍了她的视线，她就只是凭着感觉一寸一寸触碰，一寸一寸检查。手臂出乎意料地沉重，她不得不总是停下来休息，直到最后她觉得这一次休息的时间有些长了，才发觉自己的手停在了左胸口。_

_于是她侧过脸去看病床边的人。透过白色窗帘照进来的日光温和地照亮病房，让房间里的一切都被明亮而舒适的光笼罩着。坐在病床边的人似乎十分疲倦，趴在床头的小桌上睡着了，从雪的角度只能看到一个毛茸茸的头顶。雪一时看不清楚他头发的颜色，像是因为日光的照射而显得极为浅淡通透。她不忍心把他叫醒，于是就这么看着他，一直等到他自然醒来。等着等着，她忽然觉得自己像是浮在水中，而左心口的位置空了一块似的让她一时失去了平衡，要在水里不稳定地晃起来了。_

_于是她翻了个身，用全身的体重去压住那块空洞。_

* * *

 

 

人们都是健忘的，特别是在新人层出不穷的娱乐圈。绯闻也好，婚讯也罢，许多事情甚至等不到舆论盖棺定论就已经被更加新鲜的面孔、离奇的情节、热闹的言语交锋推出了追光灯照亮的狭小一圈。界塚伊奈帆彻底地消失不见，自然有新的演员替代他在连续剧中的角色，他曾经出演的许多影视作品甚至比他更早一步地被恭恭敬敬束之高阁，只在某些人需要一篇用于炫耀涉猎的文章时被旧事重提；斯雷因·特洛耶特如日中天的人气受到重挫，然而眼光老道的经纪公司早就不打算让他以偶像线路取胜，所以也不甚计较，斯雷因本人甚至会把从愤怒的粉丝那里收到的碎照片一一拼起来粘好，打发空闲的时间；界塚雪流产的事情也就只有发生的当时还具有那么一些被议论的价值，而那时偏偏所有人的目光都聚集在艾瑟依拉姆盛大而幸福的婚礼上，时过境迁之后谁都没有了兴趣。她被特洛耶特保护得安全妥帖，继续不温不火的演艺事业，就连她那疑似妄想症的精神疾病，也逐渐被人们淡忘，成为一抹无色的过眼云烟，不再有人记得。

 

 

 

雪睁开湿润的眼。她觉得自己好像做了个很长的白色的梦，她不记得梦的情节了，只依稀地觉得是个幸福的梦，醒过来的时候脸上却满是泪水。她怔怔地蜷缩在被窝里，清晨微凉的空气从没有盖好的缝隙里透进来扑上她光裸的肌肤，让她忍不住打了个寒颤。

“……醒了？还要再睡会儿吗？”

斯雷因的声音从身后传来。雪慢悠悠地翻了个身朝斯雷因看过去，这才觉得身上一阵酸乏无力，陷在柔软的床垫里根本动都不想动。她看着已经坐起身来的斯雷因，他的身影逆着清晨的阳光，镶嵌在和梦一样的雪白背景中，面容几乎被阴影完全吞没。雪眨了眨眼，还是看得不清。但他的声音是那么温和，雪知道他脸上是什么样的表情。

“早餐想吃什么？”

“……先不吃……起不来……”

她嘟囔了一句。斯雷因不觉微笑：“那就再睡会儿吧。”

他伸手替她盖好被子，把被角压在她的颈后肩下，严严实实地堵住被窝外的冷风，又把她有些凌乱的头发理一理，把细碎的刘海从额前拂开，把她颈后被压住的长发拨出来。微凉的指尖触及她颈后温暖的肌肤，她下意识地缩了缩脖子，裸露的肩从被子里钻出来。他于是再把被子往上拉一拉，盖住她的肩头。右手自然地沿着她面颊的线条向上滑，捧住她的脸，亲昵地捏了捏她柔软粉嫩的面颊。于是指腹就触及了她脸上半干的泪痕。他的手指迟疑了一下，还是替她拭去泪痕，和平时一样并不问她梦见了什么，然后俯下身去在她的唇角印下一个轻吻。

雪侧了侧脸，轻轻地吻住斯雷因的唇。

 

 

 


End file.
